Wake me up before you Go-Go Power Rangers
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Jenna Scott, twin sister to Jason, was bound to a wheelchair after a car accident involving her brother. The story behind this crash is something the twins keep to themselves and it's eating them up inside. All this changes the night the Power Coins are discovered. Becoming a Power Ranger heals far more than her body - It heals the wounds between herself and her brother as well.
1. Pick up the pace

**Planet Earth – Cenozoic Era**

Ash fell from the sky upon the ruined earth below. The Red Ranger, Zordon, was badly beaten in this battle. Despite the pain he felt, he had to complete the mission…and say goodbye. Zordon crawled his way over the desolate becoming earth in order to get to the one he held most dear in his heart; his sister – his twin.

The White Ranger, Zanara, reached her hand out and when Zordon's own hand laced with hers, her armored dissipated because she gave him Coin.

Zordon saw the life leaving his sister's eyes and it pained him to see it so. "I'm sorry, sister," he spoke in their native tongue. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop…her…" Zanara gasped her final breaths, looking at her brother one last time.

Zordon would make Zanara's dying wish come true. He turned on his communicator and continued his way upon the ground. "Alpha. I'm the last one left. We must stop her. Send the meteor to my coordinates. "

Zordon ripped up a small, broken tree before removing his own Power Coin. With them in hand he said to them in his native tongue, "Seek only those who are worthy." He placed the Coins into the hole and watched as they glowed and slid deep within the soil. "Find only those who are strong." The Power Coins were safely within the ground just before a golden staff was driven in nearby.

The Green Ranger, Rita, laughed at the pathetic view below her – Zordon with no armor, powerless. In her language she spoke to him. "With the Zeo Crystal we could have ruled the Universe together."

Zordon chuckled lightly at her words. "That was never going to happen."

Rita removed her staff from the ground. "Then you will die, Zordon. Just like your sister."

"Then we will die together, Rita." Zordon threw himself over the hole where the Coins were placed the moment before the meteor hit the Earth, sending Rita to her demise within the vast waters of the ocean.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _Cheers echoed through the stands as Jenna Scott took her place on the floor. If she won gold in this State competition then she would be on the team for Nationals. And after that…maybe even the Olympics? Jenna's dreams were finally coming true._

 _Jenna won the gold medal and pleaded with her father to let her attend the party that was being held in pretty much her honor. Her father only relented when her twin brother Jason agreed to chaperone. Jason had no intention of doing it because his friends were going to be there, but hey, agreeing to the terms got them to go._

 _At the party, Jenna had a little too much fun – meaning she had a bit too much to drink – and yet she managed to realize that she was going to be late for curfew._

 _Jason found her out at the car and quickly tried to take the keys from her._

" _I'm fine!" she cried._

 _Jason held out his hand for the keys. "I'm driving."_

 _Jenna stood defiant. "I'm fine."_

 _Jenna had no idea how much time passed between that moment and the impact of the other car with hers, but it was something she'd never forget…especially the sound that echoed through her mind._

Jenna woke with a gasp as her alarm rang out with the song 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'. She reached out to her nightstand and turned it off before reaching up to the handle hanging from the ceiling to pull herself into a sitting position just as Jason came into the room.

She took a deep breath at the sight of Jason wearing the leg brace. Jenna lost all feeling from the waist down the night of the accident and Jason leg and knee got so injured he would never be able to play football again. Both their dreams were shattered on that hated night.

"Pick up the pace if you want to come with us," Jason said to his sister as she moved herself from the bed to the wheelchair and pulled her legs along with her.

"I just wanted a nap, so sue me," Jenna shot back and wheeled her way past him into the hall.

Jason didn't miss a beat with replying, "If you had anything of value, I would."

Jenna spun her chair around and crossed her arms. "What exactly is the plan again?"

Jason smirked, "You'll see."

Those words did not sit well with Jenna, especially since she knew this was more than likely payback for the times she used the same words on him.

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Jenna muttered as she held onto the rope tied around bull while Jason pulled her chair and his teammate pushed the animal from behind into the locker room of their school's rival.

"I'm pretty sure we've both been talked into worse," Jason laughed and continued to pull her chair backwards. "And you've got to admit, you've got better upper-body strength now."

"Will you two just shut up and help tie this thing to the bench," Jason's friend pleaded. "I don't get why this cow is so unhappy. I just milked her!"

Jason and Jenna both froze for a moment before looking at each other. "I'm gonna tell him," Jenna quickly said to Jason but her

brother beat her to it by saying, "Dude, it's a him."

His friend was mildly confused. "Him?"

"Yeah," Jenna laughed as she rolled out of the way so they could tie up the bull. "Was it one udder?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"It's a him," Jason told him.

"You know, I thought it was weird. It was really big and I needed two hands…"

"Oh my god stop talking and never discuss this again!" Jenna shuddered as she rolled passed them, dodging the bull while she was at it.

Jason's other teammate came in shouting out, "Cops! Cops are coming!"

Jenna was the first out of the locker room with the guys right behind her. She made it out to the truck first and saw Jason doing his best to catch up. "Pick up the pace if you want to come with me!" she called out to him.

Jason made it to the truck and told her to shut up before scooping her out of the chair and putting her into the front seat of his truck. After throwing her chair into the bed of his truck he went as quickly as he could to get into the driver's seat.

"Go but for the love drive safely!" Jenna shouted at him as he put the truck into gear and sped off.

As he drove he saw the bull walking out towards the road. "Sorry, Beefcake!" he called out and kept driving.

Jenna held onto her seatbelt as Jason sped through the streets, barely missing cars in the process. "I understand the need for a getaway but please slow down!"

"Speed wasn't what got us into this situation the last time," Jason told her quickly. "Remember?"

Jenna stayed quiet after that then saw a car coming towards them from the side street. "Look out!" she cried out as Jason went through the red light and swerved to miss the car, only to crash into a parked car and flip his own vehicle in the process.

Jenna couldn't believe this was happening again and the shock of it essentially made her black out all the events of the impact that unfolded. But the aftermath of this accident couldn't be avoided.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

Mr Scott drove his kids to the school on the weekend for their detention. He turned to look at Jenna in the backseat and then Jason sitting beside him. Both Jason and Jenna had to wear ankle monitors after their 'escapade' with the rival school.

"I don't understand either of you anymore," Mr Scott said to them. "After everything that happened before you go and do something stupid. Another crash! Didn't either of you learn from the first time."

"We've both lost use of our legs in different ways," Jenna shot back. "What else is there to lose?"

"How about your lives?!" he shouted back at her then took a deep breath. "I know you both think it's noble not to rat out your friends, but…"

"We were the only ones there," Jason replied with snark. "What can I say, Beefcake and I had a connection. Besides, once Jenna is in the car it's not like she can do much about where we're going."

"This is not the moment to be a wise ass." Mr Scott was not happy with them. "This isn't funny either. And you know what else isn't funny – the two of you coming here every Saturday _again_ just so you can graduate. Dammit! You two could have written your own tickets out of here if you just didn't…" Mr Scott took another deep breath because knew how neither of them liked to discuss _the_ accident and didn't want to pour more salt in still present wounds. "Are you happy being stuck in there with all those weirdos and criminals again?"

Jason merely scoffed and got out of the car to get Jenna's chair from the trunk and Jenna said to their dad, "In case you haven't noticed," she patted her legs before pointing to the ankle monitor. "We are weirdos and criminals."

Mr Scott scoffed at her response and didn't say anything as Jason helped Jenna into her chair and pushed her up the ramp into Angel Grove High School.

Once Jason pushed her chair inside, Jenna took over and rolled herself down the hall. She was the only one with elevator clearance and doubted Jason would want more added to either of their sentences because she let him hitch a ride.

Jenna slowed for a moment when she reached the display cases. Jason's football number was retired and stood in the center of all the achievements he made and right next to it was the gymnastics team display case, featuring the achievements of her own – achievements long past.

These display cases were two things Jenna hated with a passion because they were nothing but a reminder of things they lost all because of _the_ accident. Jenna took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. And once inside the elevator, she tied up her blonde hair and braced herself for the crap the come.

Jenna rolled out of the elevator into the basement detention room and ignored all the names being shouted at her. She just rolled up to an empty table and ignored the world around her. Jenna didn't ignore the world for long because some jerk was harassing one of the other kids. "Leave him alone," Jenna ordered of him as she rolled her chair over to the kid.

The jerk laughed, "What are you going to do about it? Stand up and fight me?"

Jason walked over to the jerk and shoved him. "What are you five? Hi, I'm Jason and that there is my sister, Jenna. You must not know your detention history, because if you did you'd know not to mess with her. Unless you are as dumb as you look."

The jerk tried to punch Jason twice but missed each time and Jason slapped him in return. The jerk was more taken aback by the fact he was slapped more than anything else. "Did you just slap me?"

"I did. Weird, right?" Jason chuckled. "Now, my sister and I are going to be here for pretty much the rest of our lives and I'm sure that you are, too. So, let's make a deal. Don't sit near me, or her, or him," Jason gestured to the kid he jerk was bullying, "and we'll be okay." With his point made, Jason went to take a seat.

Jenna turned her chair around and went after him, seething, "I'd like to be given the chance to fight my own battles."

Jason took his seat and looked at her with a 'seriously?' expression. "And how would you do that? Roll over his toes?"

"Keep making me feel inferior and you'll find out," Jenna shot back and turned back around to go back to her table. She was so pissed that she didn't even look at her brother for the rest of detention.

* * *

After detention, Jason told Jenna about what the kid – Billy Cranston – offered; help with something tonight in exchange for tricking the SIM card in the ankle tracker. Jason told Billy he'd think about it _if_ he could trick Jenna's as well. He figured that could be a bit of an olive branch between them.

"If you're gonna do it, you're on your own," was Jenna's reply at the end of it.

"Oh, come on, Jen, what happened to the risk taker in you?" Jason was baiting her for sure.

"I think we've been punished enough for them." Jenna sighed deeply and went on to meet their dad at the car without another word about it shared between them. The thought was intriguing in a way, though. Before her dad moved to help her into the car, she asked, "Can I go to the library? I need a book for a report due."

Her father scoffed heavily. "Am I expected to believe that?"

"I may have lied about a lot of things but when have I ever lied about school work?" That was probably the only thing she never lied about…until now that is.

"Fine," he caved. "Only because if you don't get home on time, the Sherriff's Department will have a say in this."

"Thanks for the faith, dad," Jenna sarcastically replied and went on her way.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to find out where Billy Cranston lived but when she got to his house, the front steps were a problem. Jenna was _not_ going to leave her chair and pull herself up them so she'd just have to get creative.

Jenna pulled her bag off the back of her chair and looked through it. Finally she found what she was looking for – her tennis ball. It was something she carried around in case she was ever bored but this time it would have a different purpose.

After setting herself up as close to the door as she could get, she threw the ball to knock and caught it when it came back to her. Jenna waited a moment or two before doing it again. By the third time a woman came to the door.

"Jenna Scott!" Mrs Cranston cried out happily. "This is an honor. My niece used to follow your progress, she was your _biggest_ fan." Upon realizing her words, she looked at her apologetically before asking, "How can I help you?"

"Is Billy home?" Jenna asked, hoping he was.

Mrs Cranston was surprised by this question. "Yes, he is, but…why are you here to see him?"

"I've been invited. Is that alright?" Jenna smiled sweetly at her, hoping it'd cut through the rest of this crap.

"Of course," she smiled. "Billy is in the basement. The side path should be clear and lead you right to the outside door."

"Thanks, Mrs Cranston," Jenna smiled again and made her way down the path next to the house which led directly to the cellar door as promise. It was easy to knock this time, so she did.

Billy opened the door and looked surprised to see her there. "No Jason?"

"Is Jason's attendance mandatory?" Jenna asked with a slightly raised brow.

"N – no," Billy answered quickly before stepping aside. "Come on in. Excuse the mess."

"I've made it through worse," Jenna muttered and rolled herself inside as far as she could go.

Jenna listened as Billy told her about how his dad's been dead for over seven years and how he and his dad used to go to the mine and look for stuff until he was done with the tracker. "So, what do I owe you for this since I can't exactly help with…whatever you and Jason agreed on."

"Well, you could come," Billy countered. "You see, my cousin, she's in a wheelchair, too, so when my Aunt and Uncle got a handicap accessible van they sold their old one to my mom because her car was hardly running anymore. Anyway, it's all set up for a wheelchair if you, you know, did want to come."

Jenna crossed her arms and thought about it. "You mean you have a vehicle that I can get into without someone lifting me in and tossing my chair in the truck?" When Billy nodded repeatedly, she smiled, "Sold."

Jenna waited at Billy's place to see if Jason would show up, which he did…at 6:56. "You should have picked up the pace," Jenna teased as Jason started freaking out on Billy about being late.

Billy told Jason the same things she told her about hid dad and what they used to do at the mine and whatnot until the tracker was rigged and Jason was all set.

Jenna chuckled a bit when Jason hugged Billy and Billy seriously asked him to stop touching him.

Jason finally turned his attention to his sister. "Library, huh?"

"I was planning on just rolling around the park tonight but Billy here sold me on going along as soon as a handicap-accessible van was mentioned." Jenna sighed in a bit day-dreaming manner. "It takes so little to please me."

Jenna ignored Jason's laughter at that and clapped her hands together before rubbing them. "Where to, boys? As long as Jason doesn't drive."

Jason looked at her with a sarcastic, "Ha ha ha," before adding in, "You're one to talk."

Jenna crossed her arms and answered that with, "So are you."

Billy looked between them before asking, "Is this about the first accident or the second one because you two seemed to get into a lot of car accidents together." His face dropped a bit at that before saying affirmatively, "Maybe I should drive."

Jason patted Billy on the back in a 'don't worry fashion'. "You promised to lend me the van after, remember? So I think that means _I'm_ driving."

Jenna took that opportunity to half joke, "Hope you've got good insurance."

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Whoa, Jen

Jenna looked out the van's window and hummed her favorite song 'Wake me up before you Go-Go' as Jason drove with Billy in the front seat. There hadn't been any problems so far and that was a welcomed relief. "How much farther to wherever it is we're going?" Jenna asked, turning her attention to those in the front seat.

Billy answered with the exact time of arrival, "Just forty-four minutes and fifty-two seconds."

Jason and Jenna both got a chuckle at that before coming to a stop at the Cascada Mine's entrance.

"Are we here?" Jenna asked, leaning over as far as she could to see.

"We're at the gold mine's entrance," Jason answered Jenna then said to Billy, "but, Billy, the sign clearly says…"

Billy cut him off saying, "Keep driving."

Jason shrugged in a 'whatever' fashion but putting the van back into gear and driving forward.

"Oooo….this is exciting but…how am I supposed to do anything here? I doubt the mine is wheelchair accessible." Jenna looked from Billy to Jason and back again.

Jason even shot Billy a quick look of question about that.

Billy's mouth half opened to reply but froze until he finally said, "I – uh – I hadn't thought about that." He was quiet for a second then burst to life, exclaiming, "There's a sled in the trunk! My mom was gonna send it to my cousin back east for their birthday but it's fine, you can use it."

Jenna blinked a few times as she processed this then decided against it. "I think I'll just stay in the van."

"You sure?" Jason asked, quacking looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"If I actually had some use of my legs I'd be all over exploring the mine, but I don't so I'm gonna opt out. It's all good." What really kept her firm in her choice to stay in the van was because she didn't want Jason and Billy to drag her around in a plastic snow sled. That was just too much for her.

Jenna made levity of the conversation when she added in, "But I expect a full report, mister. Leave no stone unturned."

Jason laughed at that and laughed even more when Billy said, "We don't have time to turn over every rock."

Heck, even Jenna got an amused chuckle out of that.

* * *

Jenna drummed on her numb legs and hummed her favorite song again as she waited for Billy and Jason to get back – Already it seemed like it'd been forever. Alright, perhaps not forever, but at least an hour.

Her drumming soon turned into hitting because she was so angry and wanted her legs to feel _something_ , but they didn't. Her legs were present and yet completely gone at the same time. It was a feeling Jenna couldn't get over, despite her trying to make light of her condition. Truth be told, she hated it and hated herself for it.

Finally, Jenna stop and cried out in frustration and anger before dropping her face into her hands. "This is your life. Nothing is going to change. Deal with it." These muttered words brought her no comfort. If only she knew it wouldn't be like this forever.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her lift her head and she let out a breath upon seeing her brother return. "Finally!" she shouted at him as he opened the door.

Jason stopped midway of getting into the van because he heard music nearby. "Stay here."

Jenna was _not_ staying there any longer. "Jason, come on! I don't want to be stuck here anymore. Can't we just go if you're done helping Billy?"

"You want to risk rolling around here?" Jason asked, waving his arm at the rocky terrain. When Jenna crossed her arms, not wanting to answer, he knew what her response was going to be. "Then stay _here_."

"Can I at least have your phone?" Jenna asked, holding her hand out. "Mine died twenty minutes ago."

Jason sighed and handed it over. "Fine. Just don't go messing with my playlists again. I don't want you Rick-Rolling me Wham!-style again."

"I make no promises," Jenna replied in a sing-songy tone as she swiped the phone from his hands.

Jason closed the door with a groan and went to check out where the music was coming from.

"You asked for it," Jenna chuckled and went right into his playlists to alter them. She was still doing this when an explosion happened and she heard faint screaming in the mix.

Jenna slid open the door and leaned her head out. "Jason?!" she didn't hear anything in reply so she tried again, "Jason!" All Jenna heard after that was another loud sound like rock collapsing. She was really starting to freak out now. "What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!"

Like the time of the accident, Jenna went into a kind of fugue state and lost all track of time. What snapped her out of it was the sound of the mine alarm blaring. "Jason?" Jenna called out again as she tried to process from the explosion to the alarm.

Jenna jumped about fifty feet when the van's alarm started to go off as Jason and Billy moved like crazy to get into the vehicle. "What the hell is going on?!" she shouted at them.

Jenna was answered when Jason tossed a clear crystal into her lap before putting the car into gear. "Merry Christmas," he said to his sister before asking Billy if he saw the others down the road.

Jenna couldn't even process the diamond looking thing in her lap, but held onto it nonetheless as she asked, "What others? Jason, what's going on?!"

"I had to dig deeper and we found these crystal things and now we're probably going to get into a lot of trouble," Billy replied.

Even with that information, Jenna wasn't satisfied. Especially when Jason sped through locked gates to go into another area of the mine. "Where are you going?!"

"To get the others," Jason answered, speeding and swerving along the dirt road.

"If you crash this thing I will kill you!" Jenna shouted at him as she held onto her chair, praying the locks on it weren't going to snap or anything.

"If you crash this thing my mom will kill me!" Billy added before going, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" as Jason swerved a tight corner again, just barely avoiding all the mine security that was catching up to them.

Jason saw Kimberly and Trini running up the hill and said to Billy, "You drive."

Billy didn't really like that idea. "I don't drive…" but he didn't get a choice because Jason was already heading into the backseat, so Billy took the wheel.

"Are you insane?!" Jenna demanded to know of her twin as he climbed into the back with her.

"You're on the wrong side," Jason pointed out as he opened the other door. "Who else is gonna pull them in?"

The next thing Jenna knew, Jason was pulling two girls into the van with them. "There's gotta be a joke here somewhere."

"Hello to you, too," Kimberly replied as she adjusted her coat, after getting into the far back of the van.

"What about the other guy?" Billy turned back to ask.

"Look out!" the rest of them shouted, pointing forward, and Billy did just in time but not without knocking a support over, causing a piece of machinery to fall down on the road.

"Just go downhill to the lights there," Jason pointed out.

"You want to drive now?" Billy asked, turning back again.

"Guys…there's a train," Jenna gasped as she patted her brother's arm repeatedly.

"It's gonna be okay, Jen," Jason assured her. "We got this."

A moment later, there was a loud bang on the roof of the van, and a dent coming into it. Jenna gasped as a boy's head appeared outside her window and called out, "Hey!"

"Pull him in!" Jason all but shouted at his sister.

Jenna opened the door and pulled him in. He just happened to fall right onto her lap, not that she could feel it.

He looked up at her and smiled charmingly. "Why, hello there. I'm Zack. Nice wheels."

Jenna groaned and pushed him off so he landed on the van's floor in front of her with a bit of a thud—Something that just made him laugh.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah," Zack laughed, "I am."

Trini, who had climbed into the front seat with Billy said, "Yo, it's catching up."

Jason leaned forward, saying, "Look, there's the railroad crossing. That's the way out, Billy. You got it."

Billy, upon hearing that, floored it.

"Are we seriously trying to outrun a train right now?!" Jenna couldn't believe this was happening.

"He's got it," Zack said to her, followed by Trini saying, "I hope he has it," and Kimberly adding it, "He so doesn't have it."

Billy defied them all by calling out, "I got it!" just before crashing through the train crossing…only to get crashed into by the train.

The impact with the train sent the van flying through the air before crashing into the trees before finally landing on its side on the ground before.

The only thing Jenna could make sense of was a glowing white light before all senses left her.

* * *

When Jenna awoke, she sat upright on her bed in her room. "What the hell?" she said to herself when she finally got her breath, thinking everything that happened at the mine was all a dream - Even though she couldn't remember the previous day at all.

Feeling false comfort by thinking the whole mine and train thing was a dream, she stretched with a yawn, threw off her blankets, and got out of bed _standing upright_. Jenna walked over to her bureau and it wasn't until she saw the wheelchair next to her bed without her in it that she realized she was walking.

Jenna screamed in shock and delight and a whole other swirl of emotions, causing Jason to come running into her room, only to stop in shock.

"You're standing?" Jason said in awe.

"I can feel them!" Jenna cried out. "I can feel them!"

Jason laughed and went over to her sister, picking her up and spinning her around happily. When he set her on her feet, he started to say, "Jenna, I think…" but was cut off by their mom coming into the room.

"What is going on in here?" their mother demanded to know then saw Jenna on her feet. She gasped at the sight of it with tears in her eyes. "It's not possible."

"I can feel them, mom." Jenna laughed happily. "I'm back!"

Mrs Scott wanted to accept that her daughter was somehow alright but they were told by more than one doctor it would be impossible. This made her say to her daughter, "Get dressed. We're going to see Dr Milton." And then to her son, "Get ready for school."

Jenna didn't think it was necessary to go and didn't want to. "But, mom.."

"Now, Jenna!" she demanded then went off to call the doctor.

Once their mom left the room, Jason said, "My knee is better, too."

Jenna's hands touched her legs to make sure she wasn't dreaming and that's when she pulled the white crystal thing from her pocket. "Maybe it's magic," she joked.

"Maybe," Jason replied, showing her his red one. "I've got one, too."

Returning it to her pocket, she said, "I don't care what mom thinks. I know I'm fine and I don't need this thing anymore." Jenna's intention was to just move the wheelchair away from her bed but she ended up flinging it across the room with a crash against the wall.

"Whoa, Jen," Jason held his hands up in a calm down manner.

Jenna was shocked at what happened. "I don't know how that happened."

"Maybe you should see the doc," Jason suggested and when he tried to get her going by opening her drawer, he pulled out its entirety and ended up breaking it in his hands.

The twins shared a look of 'what the hell is going on' between them. "Don't tell the doc about this?" Jenna ventured.

Jason nodded and confirmed, "Don't tell the doc about this."

* * *

Jenna missed all her morning classes because of all the tests the doc ran on her, trying to figure out what happened. All he could come up with was that it was a medical miracle and didn't have an explanation. Well, Jenna thought she had one but it wasn't one she could say aloud.

When the doc finally let her go it was about lunch time. "Are you satisfied, mom?" Jenna asked as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Was it drugs?" her mom asked. "Steroids or something?"

Jenna laughed at that. "Do you seriously think I'd do that?"

Mrs Scott sighed. "I know how much getting back to gymnastics means to you."

"I didn't do or take anything mom," Jenna firmly retorted. "And don't you think the doc would have found anything if I did? I couldn't walk, now I can. Can't we just be happy about that and let it go? Maybe now I won't be such a burden anymore." Jenna got out of the car and slammed the door before her mother could say anything in reply.

Jenna went straight to the cafeteria since her next class wasn't until after. The first thing she saw a group of kids surrounding Billy like he was the most popular kid in school. "Is this the Twilight zone?"

"You're walking? What drugs did you take to make that happen?" one of the creeps from their school called out to her.

Jenna turned around, walked right over to the creep, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Strength and perseverance with a little determination. Try it some time, asshole."

"Whoa, Jen," Jason pulled her hand off the struggling creep and guided her away from them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I will rip the tongue out of the next asshole that talks to me like that," Jenna seethed as she walked over to Kimberly and Jason at the lunch counter.

"With how strong you are now, you just might end up doing that," Jason replied, pulling his red crystal form his pocket and setting it down with Kimberly's pink one and Billy's blue one. Jenna followed suit with her white one. "Something's definitely happening to us."

"I feel like we need to go back there," Kimberly stated then gasped when all the crystals started vibrating and levitating.

Each of their hands shot out to lower their crystal back onto the counter. "Whoa…" Jenna said in mild awe, "the counter is boiling."

The others checked the temperature then pulled their crystals off once things started melting and boiling on the metal lunch counter. That was that for Jason. "We're going back there," he said to them all, "today."

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Wheels

After school Jenna went along with Jason, Billy, and Kimberly back to the mine. Kimberly took her car and drove past a tow truck pulling up Billy's mom's wrecked car. Jenna turned to look back as Kimberly drove past, thinking aloud, "That accident certainly ended differently than the others."

Jason, knowing her meaning and taking a deep breath because of it, replied, "Yeah, it did." His mind went back to the first accident he and his sister were in together – _the_ accident – and clenched his fists. That night, that accident, was something he hated thinking about and tried very hard not to yet always ended up doing it – something he and Jenna both did.

Jenna saw how her brother was tensing up from her words and regretted bringing up that night. She hated herself for what happened and never thought anything she said or did would ever make up for it. Yeah, they both may be physically healed but it didn't give them back what was lost.

Nothing else was said until Kimberly parked the car and they all got out of it. "Lead the way," Jenna said with a wave to her hand. "I was stuck in the car, remember?"

Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with rolled eyes. "Come on."

Jenna pulled her wrist from his grasp because Jason used to do that when they were kids. "I'm not a child you have keep an eye on, Jason."

"Recent events say otherwise," Jason retorted.

Jenna scoffed. "The same could be said for you."

Jason gave her that. "True, but I'm older."

Jenna stopped incredulously in her tracks before finding words, "By like three minutes!" She groaned in frustration when Jason turned around and shrugged before continuing on with the others.

When Jenna caught up with them she saw the guy that got pulled into the van on top of her. "Is that the Zack guy?"

Jason didn't answer but called out, "Find anything interesting?"

"If I do, I'm keeping it!" Zack called back then laughed, "How ya doing, Wheels?"

Jenna didn't get a chance to answer that because Kimberly called out, "We know why you're here."

"Oh, yeah?" Zack asked in return. "You wake up surprised to be alive and jump over a house, too?"

"Yeah," Billy answered, "well, kinda…uh no. Look, we're all different, okay!"

Jenna patted the sides of her legs, calling out, "Case in point!" Then, needing confirmation, she asked, "You're Zack, right?"

"Yup," he called back.

"You still go to Angel Grove?" Was Jason's follow-up question.

This caused Zack to laugh, "Sometimes."

"I'm done with this shouting back and forth," Jenna muttered to herself and backed up, getting ready to jump down there.

"Whoa, Jen, what are you doing?" Jason asked her but was answered when she ran past him and jumped off the ledge, down to where Zack was standing, after a flip in the air.

Once Jenna was on her feet she answered her brother's question. "What I do best!"

Zack gave an impressed laugh at her display. "Damn, Wheels, you got some skill."

Jenna smirked, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Look," Billy called out, "there's that other girl."

Zack and Jenna both looked up to see Trini climbing up the side of the cliff. Jenna laughed in an 'all right' manner before touching Zack's shoulder, saying, "You're it," before taking off after up the cliff.

Zack chuckled, "Oh, screw this," and followed.

Jenna quickly caught up with Trini and found Kimberly not to far behind. When Trini ran to the edge of the cliff, they both shouted out, "Stop!", which she did.

"Look," Kimberly sighed, "Just talk to us."

"You got a crystal Coin thing, we got a crystal Coin thing. So why don't…" Jenna was cut off when Trini took off and jumped over the wide cavern to the other side just after the others joined them.

"Oh, you're crazy!" Zack called out with laughter. "But so am I!" he backed up to get a head start then touched Jenna's arm, saying, "You're it," before running and jumping over the cavern as well.

"You're asking for it!" Jenna shouted once he landed and got ready to go across as well.

Jason grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Jen, no."

Jenna pulled it back without a word and when Zack shouted across, "What you waiting for, Wheels?" she took off running and leaped the cavern with ease. Once on the other side, she let out the breath she was holding and laughed because she hadn't felt so free and alive in a long time.

She went over to Zack saying, "For the record, the name's Jenna. Not Wheels." Jenna turned back to the others still across the cavern and held out her arms in a 'what are you waiting for' manner. "You want a written invitation, or something?"

That was answered by Jason and Kimberly both jumping over and landing not as gracefully as Jenna herself did. Well, Kimberly came close, but Jason ate dirt…literally.

"You alright?" Jenna laughed, helping him to his feet.

"Swell," Jason muttered, accepting her help.

Billy was still on the other side so Jason called out, "You got this!"

"No, I don't," Billy countered. "It's such a far jump!"

Zack waved his arm for Billy to get moving, "Come on, man!"

Billy started pacing back and forth with worry, going over what could possibly happen if he fell and died and whatnot.

Jenna pointed out the obvious, "Guys, he's terrified."

"He'll be fine," Jason countered. "He'll make the jump."

"He'll be fine but you tried to stop me?" Jenna scoffed. "Hypocrite."

Jason ignored his sister's comment and called over, "Come on, Billy! We all did it!"

When Billy started running before jumping with a yell, Jenna went, "No, no, no. He didn't get enough of a running start!"

"How could you possibly know that?" Trini asked with a tone of snark.

"I'm a gymnast. Math equations are part of the territory," Jenna quickly answered before rushing to the edge because she knew Billy wasn't going to land safely and she was right. He landed hanging over the edge. "I got you," Jenna told Billy as she helped pull him up.

"That was so cool!" Billy laughed and started doing a happy dance before losing his balance and falling back off the cliff.

Jenna tried to reach out and get him but she couldn't get a grip and watched in horror as he fell into the cavern. "Billy!" she shouted over and over along with Jason.

"Did we just kill that dude?" Zack asked, looking over.

Jenna glared at him before getting ready to climb down.

Jason was quick to catch onto what she was doing. "Jen, no."

"We climbed up here I can climb down there," she shot back.

"I'm not going to risk you going down there!" Jason made himself abundantly clear. "You're my sister and I have to protect you."

"How well has that worked out before?!" Jenna screamed at him then realized the whole meaning behind her words and felt horrible about it… _again_.

Before Jason could reply, Kimberly said, "Guys, shut up. I hear something."

All attention was turned back to the cavern and Billy's voice shouting up, "It's water! You gotta come down here and see this!"

Jenna let out a breath of relief before laughing in the same manner.

"Alright, I'll see you guys down there. Be sure to bring the crazy girl." Zack walked to the edge and looked to Jenna. "Coming, Wheels?"

Jenna smirked and jumped off the edge with him, both of them whooping as they went down. A smile never left Jenna's face even as she got submerged in the water and returned to the surface. "This is awesome!" she yelled out as she waded the water.

"You're pretty damn happy," Zack pointed out. "That chair wasn't a temporary thing, was it?"

"Wasn't supposed to be," Jenna replied as she floated on her back. "But it's all over and done with now." She closed her eyes then yelped when Jason splashed in the water nearby, followed by a screaming Kimberly and Trini.

"Welcome to the club!" Zack greeted once they were all together.

Jason chuckled as he saw what was happening to them. "Guys, check out how we glow."

Jenna looked down and saw a white glow radiating around her, kinda like the last thing she remembered after the van crash. "So cool." She was so taken by this that she missed the amusing exchange between Zack and Billy. She didn't miss Billy going under the water and coming back up, though.

"Hey, guys. There's something down there," Billy told the others. "Follow me."

They all dove under the surface and swam beneath the water following Billy's lead. They stopped at what – oddly enough – looked like a wall of water showing them their reflections. Billy reached out to touch it and his hand went into the water wall before he pulled it back. Soon enough, though, they all reached through the water wall until they came out on the other side, gasping air.

"Wha – how – where are we?" Jenna had a million questions but that was the first to successfully escape her mouth.

"I don't know," Zack replied, looking around the different cavern they were in.

Billy sounded worried as he said, "Jason, I'm sliding!" before he fell out of the water onto the cavern floor below.

He wasn't the only one that slid, everyone else fell out of the water as well. Jenna and Zack landed together with a bit of a roll until she was on top of him.

"Now we're even," Zack smirked and laughed as Jenna swatted him in reply before getting off him.

Jason would have said something about that exchange, being protective of his sister and all, but he was too taken with the turn of events as he and the others looked up at the water they had just fallen out of. "Well, that's unusual."

Zack looked up as well saying, "This just gets better and better."

There was a rumbling beneath their feet, making Kimberly ask, "Do you guys feel that?"

"There's something out here," Jason replied as he started down the tunnel.

Kimberly felt a nearby wall, feeling their vibrations. "The walls are shaking."

Jason took lead down the tunnel with Billy and his waterproof flashlight at his side. "Come on."

Jenna was not going to get left behind so she picked up the pace to catch up with them. What they found at the end of the tunnel none of them could believe. Jenna blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "No. Way."

Even Billy was not expecting to find what they did. "That's impossible."

Jenna looked around the group and asked, "We're all seeing this right? I mean, I'm not dreaming an alien space ship thing in a cave am I?"

Zack answered that by pinching he arm.

"Hey!" she exclaimed before pushing him back a bit. "What was that for?"

Zack held up his hands showing he meant no harm as he laughed. "Not dreaming."

Jason glared at Zack a bit, silently telling him to back off, before addressing his sister, "Come on."

Jenna complied because she wanted to and went down with him and the others to investigate further.

Billy shone his light on the craft, saying, "This must have been here for millions of years. Look how the rock has grown around it."

Kimberly shuddered a bit as she looked around. "I don't like this place."

Jenna and Jason stood near the base of what appeared to be a metal staircase and each felt this Coins vibrating. When they pulled them out of their pockets, they found them glowing and vibrating.

"Hey guys," Jason called out to them. "Check this out."

When the group surrounded the twins and their glowing Coins, a hiss of steam was heard from behind them as the door at the top of the staircase clanked open.

Jason looked to his sister. "You're going in there, aren't you?"

"You're not?" Jenna countered, slightly raising her brow.

This time they were in instant agreement in wanting to check that out. "I didn't say that," he smirked and headed up the staircase with her while the others followed.

Jenna had no idea what they were going to find inside this mysterious craft thing but she had a feeling that no matter what it was, it was going to send them on one hell of a ride.

* * *

End Part 3


	4. Robot thing

Jenna gasped along with all the others as they went up the stairs onto a large metal platform in the center of…whatever the hell they were in. There was metal everywhere in various shapes, forms, and symbols. Zack spoke what she was thinking when he started to say, "Holy shi…" only to be cut off by Billy going, "Shhh!"

"What?" Zack chuckled in Billy's direction. "You think there are aliens in here or something?"

Jenna walked around a bit with her head up towards the ceiling, thinking out loud, "This is cooler than that Tardis."

"Hey!" Zack pointed at her with a teasing grin upon his face. "Don't you go talking smack about The Doctor."

"I've seen every episode aired, including that crap-ass movie," Jenna retorted. "I've earned the right to talk smack."

Zack raised his hands then lowered them as he bowed, joking, "All hail the Queen Whovian."

Jenna rolled her eyes and chuckled as he stood and laughed along with her.

"Will you two just be quiet?" Jason all but demanded of them.

Trini rubbed her arms saying, "It's so cold in here."

They each separated a bit to check out their surroundings and Billy said to Jason, "Is this real? I mean, are we seriously standing in a spaceship right now?"

"I think so," Jason replied. "But just breathe, okay?"

Billy took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"If you're trying to be quiet, it ain't working," Jenna called over to them from across the platform. "In case you haven't noticed, everything in here echoes."

Trini stepped forward to say, "Hey, we've all seen enough, right? I mean, isn't it time to go home now?"

"What?!" Zack asked loudly and incredulously. "We're gonna be famous!"

"Will you shut up Zack?" Jason shot back. "Everyone just needs to be quiet right now."

"Who died and made you boss?" Jenna asked with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"Seriously, Jen, shut up. I hear something." Jason was quiet for a moment as he listened. "There's something here."

A moment later, the craft started powering up. Lights above turned on and changed colors as some of the metal circles started moving around like a circular Rubik's cube until the proper connections were made.

"The stairs!" Jenna shouted as the staircase lifted and became level with the floor.

Everyone was starting to freak out by this point and went on running, but Jenna froze in place as she often did when things became too hard to bear – another one of her fugue moments. What snapped her out of it was Zack running over to her, grabbing her hand, and shouting, "Come on, Wheels!" Jenna snapped back to the moment and took off with him down one of the hallways after the others.

Something was coming so they all hid as much well as they could behind the curved pillar things lining the halls. Jenna felt her heart pounding in her chest and looked around hoping she could see Jason and the others but Zack was the only one in her sight. That was until she felt something wrap around her leg and pull her away. She screamed as she was dragged and screamed even more when she was dragged to the presence of a robot thing that said to her, "You're real!"

"Wheels!" Zack called out and ran after her. Seeing the robot thing he shouted, "Get away from her!" But he didn't get very far because the robot thing grabbed onto him and threw him down the hall.

Jenna quickly got to her feet and latched onto the closest person to her – Trini.

Jason stood protectively near his twin and threatened the robot thing. "We will kill you."

The robot thing asked inquiringly, "Kill me how?"

"There's six of us," Kimberly answered.

"Yes, I know!" the robot thing said almost excitedly. "I've been waiting for you! Wait, where's the other guy? 1,2,3,4,5…" He turned around and saw Zack laying on the floor in the hall behind them. "Oh! There he is." Using his extending arm he grabbed hold of Zack and pulled him over to join the others. "I've been waiting for all of you!"

"In a spaceship buried under ground?" Billy asked, trying not to freak out. "How long have you been waiting?"

The robot thing asked, "What's today? Monday?"

"Yeah," Billy answered, since that was what it was.

"Then sixty-five million years," the robot thing informed them. "I've been _very_ lonely." He looked them over and approached while saying, "You're all so young looking!"

This made all six of them gasp or yelp in their own fashion as they stepped back simultaneously.

"This has to do with the crystal Coin things?" Jason asked, figuring it had to be it.

"Yes!" the robot thing exclaimed. "Yes, yes, the Coins! Different colors. Different kids. Different-colored kids!" He reached out his arms and exclaimed, "I'm so excited you're here!"

This time the group stood ready with fists raised as opposed to practically jumping out of their skin.

Jenna would swear the robot thing looked amused as it waved its hand and said, "Turn around." She did with the others and her eyes went wide. There was like a control center area with a glowing…floating stardust mini galaxy _thing_. Even with her vast knowledge of Doctor Who and all their references, anything that could come close to what she was experiencing was lost to her.

"Guys, let's focus on getting out of here," Kimberly said to the others. "We wait for an opportunity then we…"

Trini picked up from there. "Run like hell."

"And if we don't get an opportunity?" Jason asked.

"We kill it," Zack suggested.

"It's a walking, talking, robot thing," Jenna retorted. "How _exactly_ do you plan on killing it?"

Zack was about to answer but the robot thing said to them, "Step into the footprints, please."

Jason shook his head, saying quietly to the group, "No, we are not going to do that."

Billy raised his hand to get the attention of the robot thing. "Hey, question. Um, what are you?"

"I'm Alpha 5," the robot thing replied, "an alphormic lorcaid persona android. _Not_ a 'robot thing', thank you very much. But I am a talking robot. You can trust me." The lights for his eyes blinked, at least that what it looked like.

Billy was the first to step onto the glowing footprint platform. When nothing bad happened, he laughed and waved for the others to join them.

Zack looked at Jenna and said, "What the hell," before taking his place.

Jenna turned to Jason and even though he shook his head for her not to do it, she did.

This made Trini and Kimberly cave as well so they, too, took their places on the platform around the floating mini-galaxy thing.

This left Jason who was hesitant to take his place. "Come on, twinzie," Jenna teased, using a childhood nickname she had for him then joked in a deep voice, "Come with us if you want to live."

Jason sighed heavily and walked around to last open spot, which was directly across from Jenna. Once he stood there, things started happening. There were glowing lights going off as things powered up, causing the whole place to shake.

The group held onto the rails attached to their places as Alpha exclaimed, "It's working! Zordon, it's working!"

A 3D face appeared in the large screen on an entire wall – Looking to Jenna like a one of those Pin Art things, but on a huge scale. Zordon asked in his own language, "Alpha! Where are we?"

Alpha answered back in the same language. "Zordon, nice to hear your voice."

"I can see you, Alpha," Zordon replied, "but I can't see me. Where am I?"

Alpha gestured around them. "You're inside the ship. Sir, I sealed your essence into the ship's matrix."

"What of Zanara?" Zordon needed to know.

Alpha looked down before answering, "I am sorry, Zordon. It was too late for her."

"But the ship is on?" Zordon enquired, masking his pain at the permanent loss of Zanara.

"The Coins have finally returned!" Alpha exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the group tried to escape but just as they reached the door…it closed on them. Billy tried knocking on it, hoping it'd do something, but all that happened was a loud bang from the knock.

"Where are the Coins?" Zordon needed to know. "Where are the Rangers?"

Speaking in English, now, Alpha turned to the group of teenagers. "Come forward, please!"

"Do we have a choice?" Kimberly asked aloud.

"I don't think so," Jason answered, not seeing another way out of it.

"Finally!" Jenna exclaimed, throwing her hands up towards Jason. "I can do something without you telling me not to do it."

Jason just gave his sister a bit of a look before turning around and going down towards Alpha and the big face he was talking to.

Alpha returned to the language Zordon spoke. "They speak a primitive dialect called English. You'll find it in the ship's matrix." Returning English he said, "Look, it's Zordon!" At their confusion he all but sighed, "Zordon, they don't know who you are."

"These are them?" Zordon asked in English. "They're so small."

"Funny," Alpha replied, "I said the same thing, actually."

Zordon sounded skeptical when he spoke, "You mean to tell me that the fate of the Universe is placed in the hands of these…These _children_?"

"They're teenagers," Alpha corrected. "Somewhere between infancy and full maturity. It's hard to explain, really. I don't…"

Zordon cut him off. "Show me the Coins."

They all pulled out their Coins to show him.

Zordon looked at the Red Coin and the White Coin along with who held them – Jason and Jenna. "You…" he said to Jason then spun across the screen to the other side where Jenna stood, "and you. You are twins?"

"Yeah," Jenna and Jason answered together.

Zordon nodded and moved back to the center of the screen. "The Morphing Grid is never wrong. If the Power Coins have returned to the ship with these…"

"Teenagers!" Alpha reminded him.

Zordon sighed, "With these teenagers, then these teenagers are the Power Rangers."

Billy clapped happily at the news while everyone else was pretty much confused.

Zack stepped forward, saying, "Uh, quick question. Hello. Hate to interrupt. Did I just hear you say we're Power Rangers?"

Zordon's head went across the screen to be nearest to Zack. "Yes. Yes. You are the Power Rangers. Any other questions?"

"Why did ask if my brother and I were twins?" Jenna was wondering about that and the significance of it.

Zordon was quiet for a moment before answering. "The Red and White Rangers are always twins."

Billy had something to say then. "I got a question." He stepped forward to the screen and Zordon's face moved to him. "Hi. How you doing? Okay, my name is Billy. Billy Cranston. Kids used to call me Billy-Crams-Tons because…"

"Billy!" Jason interjected, not thinking that was a story to be told right then. "Stop."

"Right. Sorry." Billy went back to what he was saying. "The images here in this sphere tell a history of the Power Rangers. Looks like the Power Rangers were a team that protected life. And life is a bright light. Or a piece of light?"

"Yes. Yes, very good Billy." Zordon sounded proud. "It is called the Zeo Crystal."

Alpha was getting excited for this. "Oh, I love this part. This is good."

Zordon continued to speak as the sphere in the center portrayed what was being said. "And every planet in the Universe that has life has a piece of the Crystal buried inside it."

Alpha picked up from there. "Sixty-five million years ago, Zordon and his team died defending the Crystal here in what is now Angel Grove."

Zordon continued on. "The Coins have chosen you six. Now you must protect the Zeo Crystal and life on Earth."

Jenna was having a hard time wrapping her head around this and stepped closer to Zack to pinch him.

Zack recoiled his arm. "What was that for?"

"Not dreaming," Jenna replied, the look in her eye making it evident that it was also payback.

Jason looked up at Zordon's image. "We're expected to do this because we are the Power Rangers?" His tone was very confused.

Alpha replied, "He's smart!"

Jenna snorted a chuckle at that because she wasn't sure if Alpha was being sarcastic or not, but either way it was amusing.

"How are you not freaking out more?" Zack asked, because he was pretty much freaking out.

Jenna's answer was pretty simple. "Hey, if saving the world is what I have to do to keep my legs then that's a price I'm willing to pay."

Kimberly had reached her limit and stepped forward to speak to Zordon. "I'm sorry, um, is this some sort of joke? I mean, like, I'm standing here with a wet wedgie. My socks are soaked. We're squishing around in here. We're talking to a wall. I mean, guys…"

Zordon had enough of the insolence. "Silence!" With that shouted, he lifted the teenagers into the air.

Jenna gasped at this and froze with eyes wide open. When she became coherent again, she was sitting on the couch at home next to Jason. Neither of them said a word to each other, but stood in unison and went to their open from door. Jason opened the door and walked outside with her.

Once they walked through their door they weren't at their home anymore, but downtown. A woman's voice saying, "Dig! Dig, Goldar!" was heard by the twins. In the distance was this glowing light before a dark cloud over swept the area.

Now there were terrified looking bodies turned to ash all around them. A disturbing looking woman in green appeared in front of them, causing them intense pain. Jason grabbed hold of Jenna's wrist and tried to get away, but the pain still held as the green glad woman's image appeared over and over in front of them.

Finally their subconscious or whatever was returned to the ship and Jenna could feel the pounding in her chest. She could hardly make head nor tails of what had just happened but accepted Zack's hand to get to her feet when he offered it.

When Jenna finally found her words, she shouted, "Who the hell was the Wicked Witch of the West on steroids?!" as she held onto Zack's arm, feeling terrified.

"I don't understand," Jason said as he approached the screen. "Why would you show us that nightmare?"

"It's not a nightmare," Zordon replied. "It's the future. The woman your sister asked of – Her name is Rita Repulsa. She will create Goldar, a huge monster that will rip the Crystal from the Earth and all life on your planet will die. With the Crystal, Rita will have the power to create and destroy worlds."

"So, let me guess," Trini chimed in. "You want us to kill this woman? Rita?"

"Ay, ay, ay! Rita!" Alpha placed his hands over his metallic head.

"She must be stopped," Zordon informed them.

"When is she coming?" Kimberly asked, wanting to know.

Due to the pause, Jenna interjected, "Let me guess, she's already here."

"You are correct," Alpha replied. "My best guess is we have eleven months." He then corrected himself. "Oh, I'm sorry, days. Days, eleven days."

Jenna scoffed incredulously and said sarcastically, "That's practically a lifetime."

Trini chimed in there. "If we're the Power Rangers and this is our ship, if I walk through that door right now will it open for me?"

Zordon wasn't going to lie. "Yes, of course."

Trini looked to Kimberly, "Let's go." The pair of them took off. Billy went after them, only to find out where they were going.

Zack turned to Jenna, "Come on, Wheels." She looked like she was gonna stay and had to talk to her out of it. "I know what you said about your legs, okay? I heard you, but are you willing to risk your life to keep them?"

Jenna stepped back saying, "Honestly, I don't know."

Zack looked at her like he didn't understand her decision before he left to catch up with the others.

Jenna stood next to Jason, silently asking him what he was going to do. She got her answer when he said, "Let's go."

Zordon stopped them as he spoke. "Jason, Jenna, my Ranger team died defending the Crystal from Rita. That's why I'm in this wall."

The twins looked at each other before Jason asked, "How did you know our names?"

"Because it's you, Jason and Jenna Scott. You are the Red and White Rangers – the twin Rangers who share the mantle as leader."

Jenna and Jason turned around to see the Red and White Rangers appear in the sphere. Their armor was similar in appearance, color aside. The image changed to that of a Green Ranger with a gold staff as Zordon said, "Rita was a Ranger, too. And our friend. But she betrayed us. Wanted more power. She lost her way. Now…she is just pure evil."

When they turned back to Zordon, he continued on, "You must bring them back – all of them. You must train your team to stop Rita before she has the strength to find the Crystal."

Jason had enough of this and took Jenna's wrist. "Okay, we're leaving." He took her along with him as he said, "And I'm only going to speak for myself when I say…"

Zordon cut him off, his voice booming. "No! You speak for all of them. You both do. Deep down, you both know I'm right. You were born for this."

Jenna laughed at that. "Yeah, sure. Jason and I are supposed to work together as equals to lead this team?" At Zordon's nod, she looked at Jason's hand on her wrist than to her brother before pulling her wrist from his grasp. "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." Jenna scoffed and stormed off, muttering, "Unbelievable," as she went.

Jason sighed heavily then listened when Zordon said to him, "You must find equal footing with your twin. It must be found. You need her to balance you as much as she needs you to balance her."

Zordon's words were heard, but Jason thought the same thing his sister said aloud, 'Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen'.

* * *

End Part 4


	5. Jumbotron

When Jenna made it back to the cavern where they fell out of the 'water ceiling', she was fuming. The fact that Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack were all there hardly reached her senses. She stormed past them only to stop when Zack caught up with her. "Hey, what's going on, Wheels?"

Jenna stopped and pointed to where she just came from. "That – that _**Jumbotron**_ asks for the impossible!"

"And here I thought you were willing to pay anything?" Zack crossed his arms with a smirk and a raised brow, mocking her own inquiring expression he's seen her use.

She didn't even realize that he was playfully mocking her and answered as if he was being completely serious with his question. "I – I don't think I can pay this not when…" Jenna's mind flashed back to _the_ accident and she winced painfully at the memories.

Zack's face went from playful mocking to concern. There was clearly more to her story and her reasons behind her words than she let on. He gently placed his hand on her arm, a way to tell her he was being sincere. "Wheels, what happened?"

Jenna _almost_ told him but stopped before she even began because Jason joined them in the cavern.

Jason was surprised to see them all there. "You waited. All of you." He gestured to Trini, saying, "Even you. Who exactly are you?"

"Really?" Trini asked incredulously. "Now you're gonna ask me who I am?"

"She's Didi," Zack answered and Trini corrected him, instantly saying, "It's _Trini_."

Kimberly went on from there saying, "She's new at school. Transferred in a month ago." She turned around to face Trini, "We have English together, right?"

Trini stood as she corrected yet another person about herself. "I've been at Angel Grove for over a year now. We have Biology together. Good talk."

Jason saw how Trini, as well as Jenna, were ready to leave so he said, "Wait, look. None of us really know each other, okay? But somehow we were all in the same place at the same time when Billy found those Coins."

Jenna raised a pointed finger and said, "Correction. I was stuck in the car, remember?"

"And the White Coin was literally fused to the Red one until I got back to you," Jason explained to her. "You count."

Billy got a bit excited as he stood, saying, "Can I ask a question? Are we really superheroes? Like are we more like Iron Man or Spider Man? 'Cause I feel like I've been bit by a spider, but I feel really good, you know, not as…"

Zack cut him off there. "Alright, look, bro. Trust me, you're not a superhero."

Jenna saw how disappointed Billy looked when Zack said that, so she said, "I don't think superhero is the right word to describe what this is. I mean, it's not like we can fly." She then looked around at the others, asking, "Wait, was anything mentioned about flying?"

Trini, once again, ignored her and looked to Jason. "Why are you talking to us like you're the boss now?"

"Because he's supposed to be, apparently," Jenna answered with crossed arms. "I mean, he and I are supposed to work together on that but I don't really see that happening."

Kimberly cut in there, saying, "Hold up. Can any of this Rita stuff be real? I mean, is any of this true?"

"I'm literally walking proof that there is something going on," Jenna answered. "But as far as Rita goes…if she is real, I really don't want to see her in person."

"Let me guess," Zack teased, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "Wizard of Oz scared you as a kid?"

Jenna turned a bit so she could look at him while answering. "The Wicked Witch? _**Terrifying.**_ " She had no shame in admitting that.

Jason had to get the attention back and took it. "Hey, guys, I don't know if any of this is real, okay? But I do know that the answer to what's wrong with us and to what's happening to us…is here."

Kimberly felt like she was missing something. "So…what are you saying?"

Jenna answered for him. "He's saying we should come back. Right, brother?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, that's right. I know I can't make any of you come back here. But four o'clock tomorrow, I'll be here."

Jenna rolled her eyes before throwing up her hands in defeat. "I guess I'll be here, too. Not like I have anything better to do."

Jason smirked then jumped up to get into the water above their heads so they could get out of there.

Jenna laughed at the 'why didn't we think of that' expressions on the others' faces because now it made sense. "Oh my god, I get it now. You didn't wait because you wanted to. You couldn't figure out how to leave!" She let out one more laugh before jumping into the water above before the others.

* * *

After school the next day, Jenna went out into the backyard and climbed onto their old dome jungle gym. Playing on that old thing was what got her into gymnastics when she was a kid. Moving around those bars now brought her back to a time long forgotten – when she did something just for the fun of it.

Things hadn't been fun for awhile - not since _the_ accident - and now there was all this Power Ranger and Rita stuff to deal with and she hadn't even decided whether or not she was going to go back. That was why she climbed around the jungle gym, weaving in and out of its bars - she was trying to come to a decision.

When Jenna made it to the top of the dome she sat and let her legs dangle. This was when her father came out to see her. They were both quiet until he broke the silence. "I never thought I'd ever see you up there again."

"I never thought I'd ever be up here again," Jenna admitted, swinging her legs back and forth.

Mr Scott cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Your doctor called. He'd like you to come in for more tests to find out…"

"No," Jenna answered firmly. "I'm not going in for more tests. What happened, happened. Can't explain it? Oh well. I don't care."

He sighed at her words, partly because he thought she was being selfish. "Jenna, there could be something in your genes or whatever that could help others that were in your situation."

"So you want me to become a lab rat?" Jenna shot back before scoffing incredulously.

"It's not like that…" he wasn't able say anything further because Jenna cut him off.

"I'm not doing any more test, do you hear me? And if either you or mom try I swear to god I'll run away." Jenna jumped to the ground before saying, "Since, you know, my legs are actually capable of running now." She didn't let her father say another word to her and went back into the house, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she slammed the door her decision was made - she was going back.

* * *

It was a little before four o'clock when Jenna went back to the mine and up the mountain to the cavern's entrance. Jason was already there and she was a little surprised at that, if she was to be honest. "Thought you said four," was her greeting.

"I did," he conceded, "so why are you here earlier than that?"

"Had to get out of the house." Jenna stretched, looking up at the sky. "Apparently my doctor wants to run a bazillion tests on me to figure out how I can miraculously walk again."

Jason really thought that was a bad idea. "You're not going to let them, right?"

Jenna couldn't believe he actually just asked her that. "I'm not stupid, Jason. God! How are we expected to share leadership or whatever when you don't even think I'm smart enough to…" She flexed her hands a few times before giving up. "You know what, nevermind. Nothing I say will ever change anything, will it?"

Jason was about to say something to her, but he never seemed to get the chance to ever get the words out. This time it was because Zack and the others over to join them. He did say something quietly to his sister, though, "We're not done discussing this."

Jenna scoffed softly as she said, "Did we even start? Do we _ever_ start?" Her attention was turned to Zack when he said, "How you doing, Wheels?"

"Can we start off with an easier question?" was her sighed reply.

"Got a better idea," Zack grinned, wanting to make her smile. He reached out, tagged her arm, saying, "You're it!" and jumped off the cliff into the water below.

"You asked for it!" Jenna called out before she jumped in as well, laughing the whole way down.

Jason looked over the cliff – realizing he was willing to pull back his protective reins on her if Zack was able to make her laugh – before turning back to the others. "Well, I was going to ask if we were going to do this, but I think I already got my answer." He shrugged with an 'oh well' smile before jumping off backwards down to the water below, with Kimberly, Trini, and Billy right behind him.

* * *

End Part 5

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! First off, I want to thank you all for reading my story. It means a lot. Secondly, it's been pointed out that my parts are on the shorter side. I'm sorry about this, but I'm pacing them where I feel they flow best. When I rewrite the movie, if I get to a part that feels like a good place to pause, that's where I choose to end it and update. Plus it depends on how much time I have to write. I'm trying to be pretty frequent with this fic, so I'm sorry if my updates are on the short side as a result. All in all, thanks for reading :)**


	6. Morph

Jenna pulled the soaking wet white bandana off her head and wrung it out before taking an elastic from her wrist to tie up her hair. Once that was set, she tied the bandana around her pony tail so she wouldn't lose it. Next time, she decided, she was going to be more prepared for the wet trip to the ship. Granted, she would have been more prepared this time but she didn't even know if she was going or not. Jenna and her brother had already been through so much, could they actually handle something more? And this - this Ranger stuff was definitely something _more._

Jenna had done really well – or so she thought – so far with keeping her true feelings to herself. She'd been doing her best to try and get things back to the way they were before _the_ accident but it was hard. Jenna has so many thoughts and feelings swirling around that sometimes she's not sure if what she's feeling is real or what she's convinced herself to feel as a cover-up. There was one thing Jenna was certain of, though, she wasn't going to let anything happen to Jason because of her… _again_.

Jenna was pulled from her thoughts when she was about to go up the staircase but felt Jason's hand on her arm to stop her.

"Could you wait a second?" he asked of her, the tone of his voice making it clear it was important.

"Sure," Jenna replied then called to the others they'd be right there. "What's up?"

Jason wasn't sure the best way to talk about this with her. Hell, he wasn't always sure how to talk about her anymore. When he gave her space or acted like things were normal he felt like it was coming across as not caring. But when he was protective of her he was 'babying' her. Jason felt like he couldn't win. Things had been strained since _the_ accident and knew his part in it, but that didn't make things easier.

Knowing – at least believing that he wasn't going to win no matter what he said, he just came right out with it. "Look, Jen, we have to work together on this. Zordon was clear about that. So we're just gonna have to push everything else aside and stand equal."

Jenna's lips pressed together and moved into her mouth in an attempt to keep her from screaming at him in that moment. After all the time he's treated her like she can't take care of herself, even after the Power Coin healed her legs, now he expects them to stand equal?

When Jenna finally felt like she could speak without lashing out at him, she asked him one question, "How can you expect us to ever stand equal when you think I'm beneath you?"

Jason felt like he just got punched in the gut when she asked him that. "Jen, I have never thought you were beneath me." He couldn't find a way to make that clear to her.

Jenna held up her hands in slight surrender because perhaps she didn't explain herself well enough. "Okay, maybe I'll give you that because it's not the exact word I was looking for. So, maybe not beneath, but you have never seen me as your equal. Even when…" Jenna swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought back to the night of _the_ accident, but forced herself to go on. "Even before, even when we were close, I was always your 'little sister'." Jenna used air quotes around little sister. "You can't deny that."

No, Jason couldn't. The drop of his expression made that clear enough but he quickly told her, "A lot has changed, Jen. Things are different now."

Things were different, he was right about that, but she had one more thing to ask. "Are things different because we're Power Rangers now or because I can walk again and that erases everything from that night?"

"Nothing can ever erase what happened that night," Jason shot back with some fierce emotion, but not for the reasons Jenna thought – but of course neither of them knew it.

"You're right," Jenna replied softly, holding back the tears of pain and regret, "nothing can ever erase what happened to us that night no matter how hard we try, and _that's_ why we can never be equals."

She couldn't handle anymore of this conversation so she put a fake smile on her face and said, "But that doesn't mean we can fake it for the team." With an affirmative nod she turned around and hurried up the staircase into the ship.

Jason - now able to recognize a fake smile after seeing genuine ones when she's around Zack - knew she was putting up a front. He was mentally kicking himself for not realizing she'd been doing that – for not realizing she'd been doing it since _the_ accident – until now.

Everything went to hell that night, the night of _the_ accident and Jason blamed himself for it. What he didn't know, because Jenna would never say, was that his sister blamed herself as well.

* * *

Jenna stood next to Jason in front of Zordon putting up the front of being aligned with her brother. Masking her true feelings was something she's gotten good at – even to the point of fooling herself until suddenly it hits her up the side of the head with a 'wham!'. For right now though, she was keeping up the act.

Zordon addressed the new Power Rangers with the first thing they needed to know; The rules. "You need to follow the three rules to being a Power Ranger. You must never use your powers for personal gain. You must never escalate a fight, unless your enemy forces you to. And you must never reveal your identity. **Ever**."

Jenna snapped her fingers in an 'aw, nuts' manner. "Damn. Those were the first three things I was going to do when I got back into town."

Jason's face made it clear he didn't think it was funny but Zack snickered because he thought it was.

Zordon didn't appear to be amused but did not address it. Instead, he continued on with the lesson. "In order to assume your Ranger identities, you need to Morph. Have any of you Morphed before?"

Zack was very serious when he answered with, "Yes, but only in the shower."

Jenna let out a high pitched laugh at that then quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to keep it from happening again. She just couldn't believe he said that but it was so funny that he had. Yep, it was official, she was really liking him.

Alpha cut into all the snickering from the teenagers. "Alright, step into the footprints, please. Let's try this."

Jenna shook her hands a bit in nervousness. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen and it made her heart pound in her chest a bit. Jenna was getting hit with the same feeling she'd get right before getting into a car. Of course, she's always managed to suppress that feeling before – despite how many accidents she'd been in – but this was different. She couldn't seem to shake this off.

Zack had no clue what was going through her head at that moment but she was hesitating, so he planned on snapping her out of whatever it was. "Come on, Wheels. Just follow my lead." Zack was acting pretty cocky with his words and grand arm gesture.

Jenna, pulled out of her head, scoffed a chuckle at that as she walked up to her footprints. "Yeah, like you have a clue what you're doing."

Zack popped the collar on his leather jacket and stood up straighter. "I have my moments."

Zordon essentially cleared his throat to cut in before getting back to the matter at hand. "Standing in this circle as a team, you can easily connect to the Morphing Grid. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah, they do!" Alpha was _very_ enthusiastic.

Zack, however, burst that bubble. "Nah, not feeling it."

"You need to Morph to get your armor," Zordon informed them.

Billy clapped excitedly at that. "I knew it! We do get armor. Jason, we get armor! We all get armor."

Zack held out his arms as he spoke, "Cool. So why don't you just give us the armor?"

"You already have it inside of you," Zordon explained. "You bring it out by connecting to each other and connecting to the Morphing Grid. Clear your minds and focus."

Jenna clear her mind and focus? Like that was going to ever happen. It was a tornado up there in that mind of hers and unless the house happened to drop down in Oz, it was likely to stay that way. She knew this, hell Jason could probably even see something of that on her face, but she had to try…right?

Zordon's voice boomed out as the teenagers attempted to Morph. "Power Rangers were a legion of warriors sworn to protect life. You must become those warriors."

Jenna tried to clear her mind, she truly did, but flashes of the night of _the_ accident went through her mind. Seemingly endless drinks, keys in hand, Jason telling her not to drive, her telling him he was fine…and everything else that she knew was her fault. No matter what she did, her mind always went back to that night.

When the glow of the Grid faded and nothing happened, Jenna blamed herself for it because she couldn't do what was asked of her.

Zordon did not understand why it didn't work. "Alpha 5, why didn't they Morph?"

Alpha had no idea how to answer that. "I – I don't know, sir. It's disturbing. Very disturbing. It might take some time."

"We don't have time," Zordon retorted.

"If they can't Morph, what are we supposed to do?" Alpha was very concerned about this.

The only answer Zordon had was not one that sat well with him, but there were no other options. "They will have to train without armor. They need to prepare."

Alpha couldn't believe what he was hearing. " _Without_ armor? Sir, that will be very painful."

Zordon was well aware of that but alas, there were no other options. "Take them down to the Pit."

Alpha's head dropped with a sigh of defeat. He didn't like this, but what could he do? – Nothing. Alpha turned to the teenagers and threw up his hands. "Alright, follow me. We're going to the Pit!"

Billy was starting to get worried about this. "Jason, I don't want to find out what the Pit is."

Jenna put on her spookiest voice as she said, "It is a place where you needn't follow rules because none exist; the pits of the underworld!", followed by the evilest laugh she could muster.

Billy went from worried to terrified in the blink of an eye. "Jason!"

"She's kidding," Jason assured Billy. "Don't worry."

Billy was still hesitant but he took Jason's lead and walked with him, following Alpha in the lead.

As they followed Alpha out of the ship on their way to the Pit, Jason said to his sister, "You stayed up late last night to watch Spartacus again, didn't you?"

Jenna merely grinned in return because that was _exactly_ what she did.

Zack, who overheard their conversation, grinned to himself. If Jenna's interest ranged between Doctor Who _and_ Spartacus then there was a distinct probability that he was going to like her…even more than he already did.

* * *

End Part 6


	7. The Pit

Alpha led the group of teenagers into the Pit. Jenna thought it was just a figure of speech, but nope…it was a pit. The only exit was the set of stairs they descended in order to reach their 'training arena'. "I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic," Jenna muttered to herself. Granted there was a lot of room to get around, but with the rocks and sand and only one exit that she could see – it could feel pretty small pretty quick.

"This is the Pit," Alpha announced, waving his arms around. "It's nice, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Jenna answered with sarcasm. "I give it at least four stars." Her sarcasm was cut short when Zordon's voice boomed around them.

"Alpha 5, begin the exercise," Zordon's voice commanded.

"Hold up," Trini interjected towards the group, "are we still like… _inside_ the Ship?"

"Billy did tell us the rock had grown around it," Kimberly replied, looking around them. "And in it apparently."

Alpha ignored that conversation and addressed them with, "I'm sorry, guys."

"Sorry for what?" Jenna inquired. "I used to train everyday. How bad could this exercise regimen be?" Her question was answered when rocks upon the ground started to glow and move together to form some form of creature. Jenna's eyes widened at what was happening. "Holy Fantastic, Batman." Now she was starting to worry.

Zack chuckled at her references. "Think you mixed up your superheroes there."

Jenna couldn't respond to that because Zordon started to speak once again. His voice boomed out, "These creatures before you are a simulation of Rita's army. They're called Putties. You must get through them to get to her."

Billy and the others were starting to get a little apprehensive about this – All but Zack anyway. Zack waved his arm towards one of the Putties, saying, "Relax, guys. It's a hologram. Like a video game. Look." He walked right up to the Puttie and before he could do anything, the Puttie swung its arm, hitting Zack and throwing him across the Pit. Zack felt like he got the wind knocked out of him and groaned from the impact.

Trini laughed in amusement as Jenna went right over to Zack. Worry was plastered over her face. "Are you okay?"

Zack coughed and groaned a bit before saying hoarsely, "Not a video game."

Jenna shouted out in a general direction because Zordon's presence couldn't be seen, "What the hell is this?! Are you trying to kill us or something?!"

Zordon's answer was simple. "This is why you must Morph into your armor. If Rita becomes strong enough to build her army, it'll be the beginning of the end. Rangers, welcome to training."

"I'm so excited your guys are back." Alpha's tone suited his words.

Jenna swallowed a lump in her throat before taking a deep breath. Looks like she was going to push down all her worry once again and do what was needed to be done. Hopefully this would work out better than she thought it would.

"Let's begin!" Alpha called out and watched as the Rangers each went to their Puttie. "Be sure to aim for the center mass."

Jason tried to do just that but ended up getting whacked by the Puttie instead.

"One more time," Alpha urged, after clearly wincing in his robotic way.

To say training wasn't going as well as it could would be an understatement. The Putties were definitely getting the upper hand. When Jenna got hit in the stomach again she shouted out in frustration. "This is insane!"

Zack ditched his Puttie and went over to Jenna, waving his hands for her to come at him. "Try a human."

As long as she didn't have to get her ass kicked by a hologram again, she was down. "Are we even human anymore?" Jenna asked as she practiced punching at him.

"You're doing it wrong," Trini informed Jenna and went over to help and at the look on Jenna's face, sighed, "I've taken self defense classes for years. I know what I'm talking about."

Jenna, who had zero experience in anything outside gymnastics, was willing to accept the help. "Then show me."

Trini smirked, "Gladly."

* * *

Once training was over for the day and they were back on the mountain, Jenna dropped to her knees and rolled over on her back, looking up at the sky. "I can't remember the last time I was this sore."

"Now you know why Alpha said he was sorry," Zack replied, offering her his hand to help her up.

"Not moving, too sore," Jenna groaned, swatting away his hand.

Zack shrugged. "You asked for it." With no warning he scooped Jenna off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

Jenna yelped then gasped at the audacity of him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You said you weren't walking and can't exactly stay here all night, so, like I said, you asked for it." Zack smirked and continued to carry her like this for a bit.

"A little help here?!" Jenna called out to her brother who looked like he wasn't too sure how to react.

"Oh, so now you want my help?" Jason meant that as a joke but it didn't quite come out like that.

Jenna took in a sharp breath before taking matters into her own hands. "Fine," she seethed and moved on instinct.

Zack was taken completely by surprise when Jenna was all of a sudden swinging her body around him, making him lose balance and fall right on his back with a grunt.

Jenna, now on her feet, pressed her foot into his stomach a little and pointed down at him. "A piggy-back ride I would have accepted. But going all caveman on me? That's not gonna work for me. Got it?"

Zack held up two fingers like they did in Spartacus to surrender and groaned, "Got it."

Billy, who was standing with Jason since Kimberly and Trini were all ahead, watched this and said seriously, "Jason, your sister scares me."

Jason chuckled at that and patted Billy on the back without a word. There were times Jenna scared him to, but he wasn't about to admit that out loud – especially since his reasons were probably far different from Billy's.

* * *

Three days had already gone by but honestly Jenna didn't feel like she was getting any better. The whole hand to hand combat thing was never something she was good at. She kept trying to find a way to compare it to gymnastics to find some sort of common ground that might give her a leg up, but nothing. With everything else going through her head she had to focus on, she couldn't see any connection. Plus, it didn't help when Alpha kept saying, "You do realize you could be murdered, right?" to them.

It didn't help matters when they tried to Morph and kept failing either. Zordon said to them, "You must shed your masks to wear your armor." How could Jenna do that when she wasn't even sure which was her mask anymore? Ever since _the_ accident she put on one face after another and things were still so blurred with her. Where the truth ended and lie began of what she felt was harder and harder to find. It was because of this that Jenna believed she was the reason why they couldn't get their armor.

When, once again, they didn't get their armor, Zordon ordered them back down to the Pit. Jenna was really starting to hate the Pit. The others were doing much better but Jenna wasn't getting it.

Jason finally had to say something. "You're holding back, Jen."

"Excuse me?" she shot back, crossing the Pit to get to him.

"It's like you're afraid of getting hurt." Jason's voice was softer this time because he didn't want to make her upset on top of her frustration.

Jenna scoffed incredulously and threw out her hands. "I'm _human_! Of course I'm afraid of getting hurt but I don't want to die either!"

"Then you should take this seriously," was all Jason had to say about that. He was already worried about something happening to Jenna. If she couldn't even slightly protect herself then that worry would only increase tenfold.

Jenna walked away from him without a word and tried to fight the Puttie the way Alpha had shown them before. Alas, she wasn't getting anywhere…again.

* * *

Zack caught up with Jenna when training was over again and suggested something, "Hey, Wheels, you want to meet up sometime and practice?"

"According to Jumbotron I should be doing that with Jason," Jenna sighed then turned around to face Zack. "But honestly, I'd rather practice with you."

Zack smiled hearing that. "Cool. After school before we meet up with the others here?"

"How about before school then like during school?" That was Jenna's way of saying she planned on skipping.

"You little truant," Zack teased, nudging her a bit as they walked.

"School isn't so fun for me anymore," Jenna admitted. "Everyone still looks at me like I'm either a freak or a walking miracle. I don't have any classes with a fellow Ranger except for one with Jason and we're still not talking much. As much as I can't stand the Pit, I'd rather be there than at school."

Zack wasn't expecting to hear any of this. "Damn, Wheels. And here I thought you were miss popularity or something."

Jenna laughed at that. "Well, if you actually decided to show up one day, you'd see how far off that assumption was."

Zack pointed at her in a 'you've got me there' manner. "Touche, Wheels. Touche."

* * *

The next day, Jenna went to the address given to her by Zack. It was a trailer in a trailer park but it didn't bother her where he lived. She was more worried that she was going to end up knocking on the wrong trailer than anything else. Thankfully, she didn't.

Zack opened the door and smiled at her. "Morning, Wheels. I just need a few minutes."

"I'll wait here," Jenna replied, not expecting to be invited inside.

"Who's at the door?" a woman's voice weakly called out.

"A friend," Zack answered his mom then said, "You wanna come in? I doubt my mom will stop asking about you until she sees proof of your existence."

Jenna chuckled at that. "Sure." She went into the trailer with Zack and down the little hall to his mom's bedroom. She was sitting up in a hospital bed and based on the array of pills on a table in the corner, Zack's mom was evidently ill.

"And why might you be?" Zack's mom asked Jenna with a smile.

"Jenna," she replied, shaking her hand. "A friend of Zack's. It's nice to meet you."

Zack's mom practically beamed at the introduction. "Are you _Wheels_?" She looked at her son, playfully scolding him, "I know you told me she was pretty but not _this_ pretty."

"Mom!" Zack couldn't believe his mom just said that.

She just shot her son a 'hush now' look before turning her attention back to Jenna. "My son speaks of you often. It is lovely to put a face to the name."

Zack finished giving his mom her pills as he said, "I won't be back late."

After taking the pills, she smiled at her son. "Have a nice time, you two."

"Nice to meet you," Jenna smiled, leaving all other comments to herself until she and Zack went outside.

"So," she began once the door closed behind them. "You talk about me, huh?"

"I may have mentioned you once or twice," Zack replied like it was nothing as he pulled on his jacket.

Jenna walked with him for a few moments before saying, "I know this is none of my business, but…"

Zack figured where she was going with this. "She's sick – my mom. She's the best person I know and doesn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry." Jenna didn't know what else to say. "I know how lame that sounds."

"I get the gist." Zack actually appreciated it. To get things back on a light footing he smiled and tagged her arm, "You're it!" then took off running.

"This is getting old!" Jenna called out with laughter as she chased him.

"No, it's not!" Zack laughed back and picked up the pace.

Jenna made herself run faster to catch up with him, not about to admit that he was right.

* * *

Zack's training session actually seemed to help Jenna a bit. She even managed to take down one of the Putties after almost getting her ass handed to her again. Alpha and her fellow Rangers applauded her for that and she just rolled her eyes, saying, "Show's over" before getting back to work.

When Alpha led them back to the Morphing Grid that time, they still weren't getting their armor. In fact, everyone was bickering with each other about why they weren't getting it. Jenna, still believing it was her fault and her fault alone, stayed silent. Zordon's words about thinking only of each other and the Morphing Grid would open to them went over and over in her mind. How could she think about all of them when all she could think about was that night – _the_ accident.

Those images were flashing so quickly over and over in her memory that it was physically affecting her. Jenna's heart began to pound in her chest and her body began to shake. It was getting hard to breathe and she started to become light-headed

Billy was the first one to notice something was wrong with Jenna. "Hey, Jason, I think Jenna's having a panic attack or something."

Jason, who was in the middle was debating with Zack what the problem was, stopped talking and turned his attention right to his sister. "Jen?" It was like she didn't even hear him so he went over to her. "Jen, can you hear me?"

Jenna had no idea that he was speaking to her until he touched her arm. She didn't even realize she had screamed from the touch until the echo of it reached her ears. Her body was still shaking as she tried to catch her breath. Everything was hitting her in more ways than one and she couldn't take it anymore. "I can't do this." Without another word, Jenna took off running.

"Jenna!" Jason called out for her and was about to go but, surprisingly enough, Trini said, "I got this," and went after her.

Trini caught up with Jenna and kept her from going anywhere. "Look, I don't know you but I know something's eating you up. I'm not saying you gotta talk to me but you should talk to someone."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Jenna shot back and tried to get past her but Trini side stepped.

"I saw the article," Trini explained and at Jenna's strong 'excuse me' expression, she added in, "I got curious. It was pretty easy to find. Golden boy football player and Olympic hopeful get into a car crash the night of the qualifiers or whatever? It's pretty much everywhere." She crossed her arms and looked square at Jenna. "You ever talk to anyone about it?"

"If it's everywhere then what's there to talk about?" Jenna asked, wanting to know. "Well?"

Trini had an answer to that. "You could start with the only detail the article didn't seem to have – Who was driving?"

Jenna felt like she was going to be sick when Trini asked her that. She wasn't going to let anyone see her that way, especially not after her freak-out or whatever it was back there, so she made her blood start to boil. "Trini, get the hell out of my way before I move you."

Trini stepped aside then and didn't try stopping Jenna as she stormed off and informed her that she was going back to the Pit. What she did do was go back to the Grid and say to Jason, "You really need to talk to your sister."

"About what?" Jason wanted to know. If Trini could give him some specifics, he would be grateful.

"You know." Trini's tone made it out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But, sadly for Jason, he still didn't have a clue.

* * *

When the others left with Alpha to go back to the Pit, Zordon asked Jason to stay. He didn't speak until they were alone. "Jason, I cannot make it any clearer than I already have. You _must_ stand equal with your sister."

"She's making it pretty hard," Jason replied. "I can't get through to her."

"You **must**. You and your twin are the leaders of the Rangers. If you and she cannot connect within the Grid then the others will never be able to follow. Figure it out." Zordon had a hard time accepting that Jason and his twin had such a fractured bond. Zordon had never experienced such a thing with Zanara, and so it was hard for him to understand.

"Why are you only telling me this?" Jason shot back. "Have you said any of this to Jenna?"

"No," Zordon admitted.

"Why?" Jason demanded to know. "Why is it only on me?"

"Because," he answered simply enough, "you are her twin." Zordon spoke the words that should have explained it all but it seemed like Jason was still learning what it meant to be her twin all over again.

* * *

End Part 7


	8. Ooo la la

Jenna was singing 'Wake me up before you go-go' as she worked on the dishes in the kitchen. Jason walked in and her singing slowly faded into a hum before turning into silence.

Jason walked to Jenna and leaned against the counter next to the sink with crossed arms. "We need to talk, Jen."

"Zack's been helping me with training," Jenna replied, hoping that's what Jason was referring to. "Even you have to admit I'm getting better."

"It's not that." Jason sighed when Jenna pretty much ignored him and went around to put the dry dishes away. "Jen, come on. Can you stop for a second?"

Jenna was trying to avoid this conversation with her brother. She figured she knew what he really wanted to talk about – how it was her fault they couldn't Morph. It seemed like she wasn't going to get away from it now. She set the dishes down and threw the cloth over her shoulder on the counter. "What?"

Jason moved away from the counter, asking, "What are you not saying, Jen?"

"What are _you_ not saying?" Jenna retorted, doing her best to deflect things off herself. "I'm not the only one who's keeping quiet about stuff so why don't we start with you?"

Jason wasn't expecting the tables to be turned on him like this so he was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

Jenna read a lot more into that. "Just say it, Jason. I'm the weak link. I'm the reason why we can't Morph!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Jason hated how it was so hard to talk to his sister. It didn't always used to be like this and he wished they could get back to the way it was. "I'm not even supposed to be the one talking here. You're the one who's supposed to be saying something!"

Jenna couldn't say it out loud to him – she wasn't ready to. So, once again, she avoided it.

"You can't keep walking away, Jen," Jason called out to her. "Something is wrong and we need to work it out together."

Jenna whipped around and shouted back, "Doing things together is what broke us in the first place. Just leave me alone!" If they were always there for each other in the past then maybe _the_ accident would have turned out differently. Maybe she wouldn't still be blaming herself for it.

A wave of defeat moved over Jason's expression. "I don't know how to talk to you anymore."

"Then don't talk to me at all. We're not two peas in a pod anymore, Jason. It's about time we accept it." Jenna waved her hand in a general direction, adding in, "I will train. I will put in the work. I will lead the Rangers with you if I have to, but that's it. Everything else…just leave me alone."

"You're my sister," Jason countered. "I'm never going to stop trying to protect you."

Tears swelled in Jenna's eyes as she said, "Trying to protect me almost killed you the first time. Don't make history repeat. So please, Jason, just leave me alone."

Jason realized the clue Jenna had given her then – all roads led back to the night of _the_ accident. If only Jason felt strong enough to do what he expected Jenna to—Talk about it.

* * *

While Jason and her family went to the funeral of a local fisherman her father knew, Jenna went to the Ship. There was something lingering in the back of her mind that she'd been thinking about since the whole Power Ranger revelation came about. If Jenna didn't get an answer it was going to drive her insane. And given how everything else was bringing up things she'd been trying hard to keep down, she didn't need this as well.

Zordon watched as Jenna all but stormed into the room and right over to him. "What can I do for you, Jenna? Where are the others?"

"I'm here alone," Jenna replied then got right to her point. "I think we all know I'm the weak Ranger link so there's something I need to know…Am I a Power Ranger because the Coin chose me or because I'm Jason's twin and became one by default?"

"Is this the only thing concerning you?" Zordon replied, trying to get a better sense of what her issues were.

"Just answer the question," Jenna shot back. "I need to know!"

Zordon looked down before saying, "You and Jason are twins – one cannot be chosen without the other. You need him as much as he needs you. I know this is not the answer you were hoping for, but there is no other."

"I knew it," she said to herself. Hearing this just made her feelings of being the weakest link set in stone. If anything happened to the others because she wasn't good enough…There's no way Jenna would be able to come back from that. "Is there any way I can not be a Ranger then?"

Out of all the reactions he had expected, this was not one of them. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

Jenna looked around to make sure no one, not even Alpha, was in the room with them before answering. "My brother almost died because of me once. I can't let that happen again."

Now this was something Zordon could understand and said so. "I understand this worry. If you find level ground with Jason the odds of that coming to be will lessen greatly. You and Jason are both leaders. You must reconnect if there is any hope of Morphing – for any of you."

Their conversation was cut short there when Alpha came into the rooms with the others right behind them. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you." Alpha waved his arms for her to get a move on. "Follow me!"

"Go," Zordon said to Jenna. There was nothing else that could be said between them. It was up to Jenna and the others now – even more so than before. If Jenna did not let the others in then they would never be able to Morph – the would never be able to become one.

* * *

Jenna climbed over the boulders and rock walls through the caverns Alpha led them through. Training was put on hold for the moment because he had something else in mind it seemed. Jenna saw the expression on everyone's faces – It was like they were afraid she was going to explode or implode or something. "I'm not going to snap if that's what you're worried about," Jenna said to them as she leaped over a smaller rock boundary.

"That's not what we were thinking," Kimberly answered, only to be instantly countered by Trini saying, "Yeah, we were."

Zack came to her defense then. "Why don't you just lay off? Everyone handles things differently."

"It'd be different if she was actually trying to handle it," Trini shot back.

"If you want to talk about me behind my back, fine. But don't talk about me like I'm not even here." That's something Jenna could never stand, even before.

Their exchange was cut off when Alpha started to speak as he continued to lead. "If Rita manages to create Goldar…" turned back at them, "Are you listening to me?" then he continued, "And he rips the Crystal from the ground, it'll be like ten-thousand nuclear bombs washing over Earth."

"This supposed to freak us out?" Jason asked in slight annoyance. "You're making this harder. We're busting our asses, so feel free to throw us a bone at some point."

Alpha stopped to address them. "Yes, I see you busting your 'asses'. So I've decided to give you some inspiration." He turned back around and started climbing the wall. "What you will find behind this wall will forever change your lives."

"How much more can our lives actually change?" Jenna muttered as she climbed up the wall. Once on solid ground, her eyes went wide at the side of gigantic dinosaur-looking robot things. "Ooo la la."

"The Zords!" Alpha announced as they powered up. "Pretty cool, right? They take on the form of the most powerful organism on the planet. When these Zords formed, dinosaurs reigned supreme. They will be an extension of you. And their power is all but limitless."

Billy whooped in excitement while the others stood there taking it all in. Jenna was focused on the pair of T-Rex Zords. One was dominantly red with parts of white where the other was dominantly white with parts of red. There was no doubt those were meant for her and Jason – even their Zords were twins.

Alpha was pleased to see their reactions but had to burst their bubble. " _But_ you're not ready for this power. When you Morph, your armor will make you one with the Zords. So, come on. Let's go train. Today is the day you become Rangers! I can feel it!"

"Oh, I hope you're right," Jenna sighed, turning around to follow Alpha back to the Pit.

"Jenna, you and Jason will be training together today. It's about time to put some of that twin power to use!" Alpha looked between them hoping for some sort of excitement on their part but all he saw was reluctance. This made his shake his head with a sigh. "Twin bonds sure have changed in the past sixty-five million years."

"Tell me about it," Jason muttered, giving Jenna a look before going on their way.

Alpha ignored that comment and addressed the group. "Now what you have to remember about today's training lesson is that…" It wasn't until they were almost at the Pit that they realized Zack wasn't among them. "Wait, where's Zack?"

Jenna looked around and instantly had a bad feeling. "Oh, no."

Oh, no was right. Zack who hijacked the Black Ranger Zord came bursting through the cave's wall right towards them. Alpha kept calling out for them to run and run they did as far as they could and up onto the boulders to get as far away from the Zord as they could. Finally, the Zord slid to a stop, the force pushing the others back a bit and digging up a bunch of dirt and dust along with it.

Jason went right over to Jenna to check on her since she was coughing up a storm. "Jen, you okay?"

"Inhaled at the wrong moment," Jenna answered through coughs and got to her feet with his help. Because of her coughing, she didn't hear what Zack said after getting out of the Zord but that didn't stop her from being pissed at him.

"What were you thinking?!" Jenna shouted at him before coughing again and added in, "You could have killed yourself!"

Jason was just as pissed as he went over to Zack. "Or us."

"Back off, boss man," Zack replied, patting Jason on the back as he walked past.

Jason didn't respond to that well and took the opportunity to punch Zack right in the face.

Zack was knocked on the ground but got to his feet and punched Jason right back. Trini tried to stop Zack from continuing but he pushed her out of the way saying, "Watch out."

"Stop this!" Jenna shouted at Zack and her brother but they were still going at it.

Billy finally got in the middle and pushed them both back saying, "Will you both stop fighting, please!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saying, and stood in awe because Billy had Mophed into his Blue Ranger armor.

"Holy Buddah, Batman," Jenna laughed and walked around him to take it all in.

"Whoa!" Billy exclaimed when he realized he Morphed. "This is so cool!"

If only it could have lasted longer. Just when Billy was taking in how cool it was, the armor faded away. He tried to get it back, per the urging of the others and his own desire, but it wasn't working.

"Get out," Zordon's voice boomed from over head. "Training is over for today. Go home."

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said as she climbed up on a rock, looking up. "He – he just Morphed. He did it. You saw that, right?"

"Do it again," Zordon asked of them. "All of you. Any of you."

They all urged Billy to do it again or tell them how he did but, once again, Billy couldn't bring the armor back. This led Jason to call out, "Okay, so we don't know how!"

"That's what I thought." Zordon was disappointed in them. "If you can't Morph, you are not Rangers. Go home. All of you."

This made the group of annoyed and frustrated teenagers take their leave. Jenna was the last to go and stopped when she heard Zordon say to her, "It is not your fault alone but you must make an effort above all others. You and your brother. No more excuses."

"I didn't realize my reasons were considered excuses," Jenna retorted.

Zordon's response to that was this, "Reasons become excuses when you hide behind them."

And that – that left Jenna at a loss for words…but not for thought.

* * *

End Part 8


	9. I got you

**A/N: Hey Readers, there's going to be some parts in here that may be triggering so I'm putting a TRIGGER WARNING on this story chapter.**

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS/REFERENCES TO SUICIDE**_

* * *

After getting kicked out by Zordon, Zack caught up with Jenna on her way down the mountain. "Look, Wheels, I'm sorry about the whole Zord thing." He may not have shown in at that time, but he saw how worried and upset she was about what he did.

"Whatever," Jenna replied, not wanting to even think about it yet alone talk about it. It's not like she could stop him from being an idiot even though she wanted to.

Zack didn't want things to go down like this between them. To hopefully add something to his words, he even used her name. "Jenna, talk to me. Please."

"Maybe I don't want to talk," Jenna shot back as she whipped around to face him, finally reaching her wit's end. "Maybe I wish I could just hit stop on my life so I'd never have to talk again!"

Zack had no idea what to say to that. Her words shocked him and if he didn't see how serious she was, he wouldn't have believed her. "Wheels…" he began to say but she walked off before he could get another word it.

By this point Kimberly, Trini, and Billy had caught up with them and Zach had an idea come to mind. It was an idea to bring them all together and maybe even help Jenna in the process. "Hey, guys," he called out to them, stopping where he stood, "Guys, look, um, I'm gonna stay up here tonight. Make a fire. I got some food if you guys wanna stay."

Trini was the first to answer. "I'm down."

Kimberly and Billy agreed soon afterwards then all eyes turned to Jenna, waiting for her answer.

Jenna gestured to Billy saying, "Well since Billy has my monitor rigged it's not like I _have_ to go home, so why not."

Zack grinned, pleased to hear that she would be joining them. "Alright."

* * *

The stars twinkled in the night sky, the fire was ignited, and the Rangers all sat around laughing at how Zack was imitating Zordon. "Seriously, Wheels," he added in after him imitation, "you have _got_ to call him Jumbotron to his face."

"Jumbotron?!" Trini laughed. "I'm gonna have to remember that one."

"That's the nicest thing I could possibly call him at this point," Jenna replied before taking a drink of water. She turned the topic of conversation onto her brother. "You got up here late. What were you and Zordon talking about?"

"I could ask you the same thing since you showed up before anyone else did," Jason retorted then added in, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Staying on a bit of a serious note, he looked to Billy. "How did you do it, man? How did you Morph?"

Billy answered honestly. "I don't know."

"What are you guys thinking about when we try to Morph?" Was Jason's next question, directed to all of them.

Kimberly stood up and waved her hand over them, imitating Zordon as she said, "You must shed your masks to wear this armor."

Billy went along with the imitation since everyone seemed to get a kick out of it. "Think only of each other and the Morphing Grid will open itself to you."

"Well, maybe it's because we don't know each other," Zack interjected, looking around them. "Maybe that's why we can't Morph."

"You and Jenna seemed to know each other pretty well." Kimberly smiled with a suggestive wiggle to her eyebrows.

"She may know me but that doesn't mean I know her." Zack looked to Jenna and found her poking at the fire with a stick, not appearing to really be paying any attention to what was being said around her. He remember what Jenna said about her not liking being talked about like she wasn't there, so he brought her into it, "Isn't that right, Wheels?"

Jenna snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Zack. "What was that?"

Zack sighed because he knew he was right – her mind was elsewhere. "Nothing. But I am serious." He looked around at the others as he rose to his feet. "Let's do this. For real." Zack got all serious as he said, "I'm Zack, and I am a Power Ranger."

When Jenna figured out what Zack intended for them to do, she laughed and said along with the others, "Hi, Zack," like there were in meeting or something.

Zack nodded his head like he'd just achieved something. "Truth – Oh, FYI, Jenna can confirm if you don't believe me. I live in the Melody Mobile Home Park. It's just me and my mom. And my mom? My mom is the best! But my mom, she's sick. I do what I can, but…I'm scared. Sometimes I get too scared to stay there at night because…because I'm afraid she can't make it. And if she goes – When she goes, I got nobody else." He took a breath before admitting something else. "Look, I think being with you guys is good for me."

Things were quiet for a moment before Billy said. "Let's do that. Let's tell our secrets, you know? It'll help us."

Jenna shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the ground. There was no way she could tell her secrets but maybe if she admitted to just one it could make a difference.

Billy stood up and announced, "I've got a secret. I like country music. No, matter of fact, I love country music." When everyone stopped chuckling at that, he added in, "And I don't…I don't miss my dad as much. I mean, coming to the Mine with him was all I had. But coming to the Mine with you guys is just as good."

Jason decided to bring some levity and get a question answered he'd been thinking about. "Bigger secret is, why were you in detention?"

Billy answered instantly. "I blew up my lunchbox."

Jenna laughed out, "What?"

"But it was an accident, okay?" Billy made sure to tell them.

"Sure it was," Jenna said back to him and laughed. She stopped laughing when Zack moved to sit next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder without really thinking about it, but when he wrapped his arm around her she felt safe – something she hadn't really felt in a long time.

Billy went on explaining about the lunchbox. "My lunchbox was in my locker. Boom goes the lunchbox, in detention goes Billy." As he returned to his seat, he said, "Let's not forget that Kimberly Hart was also in detention, too, so…"

"Not tonight," Kimberly asked of them. "Skip me."

"What about you?" Zack said to Jason. "Why don't you tell us exactly who you are?"

"Because everyone knows exactly who I am," Jason replied, despite knowing that wasn't true.

"How about your twin?" Trini asked, looking at Jenna. "You finally going to spill the beans about what's up with you?"

Jenna rose to her feet and brushed off her pants before saying, "Guess I have to. Only one skip a night, I'm guessing." That wasn't a stated rule but she said it anyway. "I'm scared of dying."

"That's not much of a secret," Billy pointed out, sounding a bit disappointed that her secret wasn't better. He figured everyone was scared of dying.

"That's the intro to the secret." Jenna took a deep breath, trying to gather strength to say what she had to. "About a year ago I was in a car accident, and I became paralyzed because of it. My world imploded and I wanted it to end but I was too scared of doing it to myself to do anything about it. So, even though I hated cars – despite the jokes I'd make and how impassive I was – I would keep getting into them. I'd tell the driver to be careful but really I'd keep thinking – I'd keep _hoping_ something would happen. I _wanted_ something to happen. I couldn't end my life because I was too scared to do it myself, but I wanted it to end – felt like I needed it to end. I figured the odds of getting into another car accident were on my side so I decided that'd be the best way to go about it. I came pretty close with the crash on prank night, but then – then…then the train crash happened. I saw a white glow and thought I had finally gotten what I wanted. I thought I was finally going to die and stop being a burden to everyone. I thought the pain was finally going to stop but then – then I realized I didn't want to die. I _don't_ want to die and I don't want any of you to die either." Jenna opened her mouth to say more but she couldn't – there wasn't anything more so could say then. She wasn't ready to say what she needed to say to Jason. Jenna didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face until she found she couldn't speak.

Jason had no idea Jenna felt like that. He knew she was going through stuff but wanting to die? He never would have thought that. Jason went over to Jenna and without warning, pulled her in for a hug and didn't let go. There was nothing he could say to her – he didn't have the words. But there was no way in hell he wasn't going to make it clear that he was there for her and would never stop.

Jenna wrapped her arms around her brother and cried because as strange as it sounded, hugging him felt like coming home. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, but she was sorry for more than what she just said. She was sorry for so much more but still couldn't tell him.

Jason gently shushed her sister before saying, "It's okay, Jen. I got you." And when she cried some more he repeated those words so there would be no doubt in her hearing them. "I got you."

Jenna sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled from Jason's embrace. She turned around when she heard Zack say, "We all do."

"Yeah," Billy confirmed. "You're with us. We look out for each other, right?"

Jenna nodded with a teary smile before asking, "Can someone else go now, please?"

Trini jokingly got dramatic by saying, "Well, I would go, but after that sob story I don't think I can measure up."

Kimberly's eyes went wide because she couldn't believe Trini had just said that to her but stopped her eye daggers when she heard Jenna all but laughing her head off because of it.

Jenna returned to her seat next to Zack and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Jason's embrace may feel like home, but Zack's still felt like safety to her. "Life's a bitch," Jenna thought aloud.

Trini raised her bottle of soda in cheers to that. "That's right. Because of it was easy, then it'd be a slut." When the others got their laughs from that she cleared her throat and said, "My turn…" then proceeded to tell them about herself and her life…

When all was said and done, things were quiet all around for a bit. It was like they were all processing what had been learned about each other. The silence was only broken when Trini asked, "What happens when this is all done? I mean…what happens to us? Are we just Power Rangers or are – are we friends?"

If Trini wanted an instant answer…she didn't get one.

* * *

End Part 9


	10. I'm so sorry

Jenna walked with Zack back to his home that night. Things were quiet between them but she finally broke that silence to say, "You can ask me what you're thinking."

Zack gave her a quick look before replying with, "What makes you think I have something I want to ask?"

"Because you're being quiet. Those gears are turning so why don't you just come right out with it?" With the bomb she dropped back at the campfire, she was expecting him to say something.

They were right outside Zack's trailer at this point so he sat down on the steps and gestured for her to do the same. When she did, that's when he spoke again. "I want you to promise me something."

Jenna wasn't quite expecting that but she was willing to listen. "Promise what?"

Zack looked at her, completely serious yet there was a softness in his eyes. "If you _**ever**_ feel that way again, come find me." He gently moved some of her golden locks behind her ear as he softly spoke, "I'd lose my mind if anything ever happened to you."

Jenna nodded, holding back her tears. "Okay," she whispered, "I promise."

Zack slowly leaned closer to her, waiting to see if she would recoil but she didn't – she started closing the gap between them so Zack cupped the side of her face with his hand and brought his lips to hers.

They may have only known each other for a few days but it felt like much more than that – this was a mutual feeling between them. If only they knew they were not the first Black and White Rangers to feel this way about one another. It was almost like history repeating…

When their lips parted, Jenna pressed them together before they turned into a smile. "I should get home." It was a lame thing to say, especially after that, but it was the first thing to pop into her head.

Zack chuckled at that but didn't read anything more into it than what she said. "Well, if you need to get home, you better. Your ankle monitor can only fool for so long."

Jenna sighed heavily at that, "Yeah…" She got to her feet, saying, "Tell your mom 'hi' for me."

Zack waved a bit at her, replying, "Will do."

Jenna, suddenly nervous, waved lamely back and started to walk away. She didn't get very far before she turned around and went off instinct. Jenna rushed right back to Zack, grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him with more feeling than before.

Zack more than willingly returned the kiss and when she pulled back, he was left in awe for a moment. "I have been upstaged," he joked, meaning that he thought the kiss she initiated was way better than the one he had.

Jenna blushed a bit and smiled, backing away. "Later, Zack."

"See you, Wheels," he called back. "Stay safe."

"No cars in sight. I'm good!" Jenna waved goodbye before taking off into a sprint towards home, feeling better than she had in a really long time.

* * *

Jenna didn't go straight home though, she took a detour and went to the park. It was completely abandoned since it was so late and Jenna like it like that. It was peaceful and she could be left alone with her thoughts. It was a strange feeling to find not all her thoughts were bad ones. There were a bunch of good ones filtering through and it gave her hope that maybe things wouldn't turn out so badly in the end.

Her phone played a short melody from 'wake me up before you go-go' so Jenna pulled it from her pocking. There was a text from Jason asking where she was because he wanted to talk. Jenna texted back saying she'd be home soon and got off the swing she'd been sitting on to make good on her word.

Jenna was near the play structure when suddenly there was almost like an eerie chill in the air. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Jenna turned around to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't. She was starting to rethink the whole walking home late in the middle of the night idea. It was too late for that now.

When Jenna turned around to get her ass out of there, she came face to face with Rita. She gasped loudly and with a bit of a gulp when Rita pressed her back into the pillar of the play structure.

Rita tilted her head from side to side as she looked Jenna over, her long nails tracing over her facial features. "Do you know who I am?"

Jenna almost make a Wicked Witch of the West joke but decided against it and answered with, "Yes," instead.

"I was like you once," Rita replied, her finger moving down Jenna's cheek despite how the girl recoiled from her touch. "Young…pretty…innocent. Tell me…" Rita flicked at the white bandana tied in Jenna's hair, "White Ranger, are all members of Zordon's new team as young as you?"

Jenna couldn't get over the irony of this situation. Just when she admitted that first she wanted to die then realized she didn't, she was now put in the path of the woman who was most likely to kill her. Jenna knew this and that fueled something in her – a fire she thought was long lost. "Stay away from my team," she seethed before cracking her head forward against Rita's.

Rita stepped back from the impact and accepted the challenge. "You're not entirely disappointing." When Jenna charged at her, she grabbed girl and pushed her back into the play structure so hard that the support dented. "Have you Morphed yet?" she baited, before swinging her around to the other leg of the structure, denting it from the impact as before. "Trick question. If you could Morph, we would be having a very different conversation."

Rita looked Jenna over and laughed, "Oh, the White Ranger. I wonder if you have fallen for the Black Ranger like your predecessor." An evil grin spread across her lips at Jenna's expression. It seemed history was bound to repeat itself. "Should I kill you, White? I've killed the White Ranger before. I loved it! But I loved seeing her beloved brother watch her die even more."

Jenna tried to push herself forward but Rita was too strong for her to hardly even budge.

"Oh…you want your armor, don't you?!" Rita tilted her head from side to side again, saying, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Jenna swallowed a lump in her throat as green spikes protruded from Rita before leveling out as armor over her skin while golden markings appeared to come out of her face. "Go back to Oz, Witch." Jenna found a surge of strength and pushed Rita off her before making a run for it. She all but screamed when Rita practically levitated right down in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rita shot out her hand and grabbed Jenna by the throat. "I see a bit of myself in you, White. Expected to lead and yet on the outside. Always underestimated. But there is one tiny detail that is different between us." Rita leaned forward and whispered, "They're right about you." Rita tightened her grip and pulled Jenna closer to her. "Now, where is the Zeo Crystal?"

"I don't know," Jenna gasped, trying not to let Rita's baiting words affect her.

Rita sighted. "Sadly, I believe you." She threw Jenna into the swing set then went over and gripped her chin tightly. "Tomorrow, I am going to destroy Angel Grove. But, in exchange for your life, you will find out where that Crystal is, and you will come to me." Her grip tightened as she lifted Jenna's face higher, ignoring the groans coming from the girl. "We can have a little deal, White, my friend." She leaned close to Jenna's ear and whispered, "And here are the terms…"

* * *

Jenna could hardly think straight after her run in with Rita. Her hands were shaking and she could barely catch her breath. The freakout she was suppressing during their interaction was catching up with her now.

She sat on a bus bench, trying to figure out what to do next, when suddenly Zack's face entered her mind along with the faces of Jason and the others. It was then she could suddenly think clearly. Jenna pulled out her phone and texted them all to meet her at the school's football field because it was important. Keeping this to herself wasn't an option.

Jenna left the bench and started running to the school, not wanting to wait for the bus, so by the time she got there everyone else already was. "I'm here," Jenna told them as she walked down the bleachers. She opened her mouth to speak but she could barely find the words.

Jason had a bad feeling about this. "Jen, what's going on?"

"I – I was on my home tonight when…" she took in a shaky breath, "…when Rita attacked me in the park. She's insane and means business." Jenna pulled the collar of her shirt a bit to show them the markings Rita left behind on her throat, in addition to the ones upon her face. She couldn't look at the others as she spoke – she didn't want to see their faces. Especially Jason and Zack's. "Rita tried to get me to join her. She said she'd spare my life, if I could keep her secret. She said – At dawn the destruction of Angel Grove begins."

Kimberly was starting to freak out. "This is real. This is the end."

"No it's not," Jason countered and asked Jenna, "Where is she?"

Jenna didn't want to answer that. "If I tell you, what good would that do?"

"We'd kill her," Zack answered, figuring he and Jason agreed on this front. "That's what it'd do."

"We can't Morph!" Jenna shouted back at them. "You want to go up against Rita when you can't even defend yourselves?!"

"She went after you, Jen," Jason replied, his voice conveying how much his blood was boiling. "Even if the world wasn't at stake, that's enough reason to do this."

Jenna shook her head, "No. I'm not risking you – any of you."

"That's our choice to make, don't you think?" Trini asked with crossed arms. "I mean, shouldn't we get to decide whether we go after her or not? Hmm?"

Zack looked at Jenna with pleading eyes. "Where is she, Wheels?"

Jenna didn't want to tell them but that couldn't seem to stop her. "She said to meet her where the dead ships live."

"That's the boatyard by the docks," Jason translated. "Let's go."

"I'm not going," Jenna made that firm. "She almost killed me once. I – I can't go through that again and I can't watch it happen to you either. I _failed_. Don't let my failure ruin you. Don't go." Before any of them could say a word to her she cried, "I'm so sorry," before taking off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Jenna walked in a fugue state for awhile but was snapped out of it when she was about to cross the street and almost got hit by a car blaring its horn at her. She gasped and quickly got out of the road. Suddenly everything hit her all at once – the good, the bad, and everything in between. "What the hell am I thinking!" Jenna shouted out loud before going as quickly as she could to the boatyard.

When Jenna arrived she skidded to a stop because down the dock Jason, Zack, and the others were tied to the side of a boat with Rita standing in front of them, pacing back and forth. Jenna grabbed a pipe that was long enough to be a staff and quietly made her way down the dock. She arrived just in time to hear Rita say, "Zordon would lose all respect for me if I didn't kill you."

Jenna was close enough now to get in a hit so she swung the pipe as hard as she could and hit Rita right in the head. The impact knocked Rita off her footing and caused her to fall. Jenna then swung the pipe around as she stood in front of her friends. "Just try it, Elphaba." This act of willing to risk her own life for theirs was what allowed her to tap into the Morphing Grid. Jenna's White Ranger armor shimmered over her body before taking hold.

Rita moved to her feet and held onto her golden staff. "Well, now, isn't this a change of events. Let's see if you are stronger than your predecessor, White." She swung her staff around causing a burst of energy to radiate from it. The energy burst pushed Jenna back a little but it did not deter her.

With the pipe still in her hand, she charged at Rita, ready to fight – live or die.

Jason and the others looked on in awe as Morphed out Jenna fought Rita. The clanging of Rita's staff against the metal pipe seemed to echo all around them. Jenna managed to get a couple good hits in but when Rita got the upper hand and knocked the pipe from Jenna's hand before throwing her to the ground, Jason called out, "Be careful, Jen!" He couldn't help it. Jason was bound to the side of the ship and there was nothing he could do to help her.

Jenna flipped back onto her feet and stood ready for combat but it didn't come. Instead Rita laughed at her.

"Be careful," Rita said in a mocking tone as she stroked her staff. "Look out!" she laughed again. "Do you hear what your brother really means? He's telling you you're not strong enough. He's telling you you're not his equal. He's telling you…you're beneath him."

Jenna heard Jason and Zack and the others call out to her, telling her not to listen, but all that resonated with her were the words Rita spoke. All the bad came flooding back in, despite how hard she tried to fight it, and this made her lose her armor – just like Rita wanted.

With a wicked grin she said, "See?" before thrusting her staff forward, getting Jenna right in the chest. The force from the blast threw Jenna right into the boat before falling unconsciously into the water. "The Red Ranger watching his sister die all over again. History does really repeat itself." Having gotten the information she wanted from the Blue Ranger about the location of the Crystal, she walked off calling out. "You're not ready to kill me. You're not worthy!" Believing as such, she used her staff to release the binds around the other Rangers.

All the Rangers were freaking out when Jenna was blasted back and fell into the water. Jason and Zack especially. They kept calling out her name, trying to break free. Once Rita released the binds, Zack jumped right into the water to get Jenna out of it. Her body was floating at the surface when he found her and brought her back to the dock.

Jason and the others reached down and pulled her up with Zack right behind her. Jason couldn't believe this was happening and kept saying, "Wake up, Jen. Wake up!"

"Try CPR or something!" Billy exclaimed so Kimberly pushed through Jason and Zack to get to her and try.

Kimberly attempted the CPR but there was no pulse so finally she stopped. "She's dead," she cried. "She's dead."

Zack was in a state of shock. "No…no!" He cupped Jenna's face as tears streamed down his own. "Come on, Wheels. Open your eyes!"

Jason dropped to the dock, looking at his sister's lifeless body. He blamed himself for this – he blamed himself for everything. Blaming himself over and over in his mind almost made him miss what Kimberly said to them.

"We'll take her to Zordon!" Kimberly shouted again. "Come on!"

Jason got his ass into gear and helped Kimberly, Zack, and the others pick Jenna up. If anyone could help Jenna it'd be Zordon…right?

* * *

They brought Jenna back to Zordon and laid her down on the floor with Zack's leather jacket under her head. Jason went down the few steps to approach Zordon. "Help her!" he begged of him. "There must be something you can do!"

"I told you that you were not ready," Zordon levelly replied.

"Don't give us that crap!" Zack shouted back. "Jenna Morphed! She was ready – Now help her!"

Jason took a deep breath to keep his voice steady. "Zordon, help my sister. Please."

Zordon looked away before answering. "There is nothing that I can do for her. We were both reckless with our teams. You lost your twin…as I lost mine."

Jason went over to Jenna and sat down beside her, taking her cold hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Jen. You're dead because of me."

"This is on all of us," Kimberly countered. "We were all there."

"But she didn't want to," Jason retorted. "Jen may have been scared but she was smart – she knew better. I shouldn't have made you go. I – I was just **so angry**." He sniffled back tears, looking down at her. "And I'm not just talking about now. I killed a part of her a long time ago. I was driving the car that night – the night of _the_ accident. I was sober and still crashed the car. A huge part of her died that night and it's my fault."

Jason took in a sobbing breath, looking at his sister. "I'm so sorry, Jen. I'd trade my life for yours if I could."

"So would I," Zack interjected, trying to keep himself from losing it. "I would trade my life."

"Me, too," Kimberly stated and Trini added in, "Yeah, me too." Even Billy agreed by saying, "I mean, it's scare the hell out of me, but I would, too."

Kimberly stepped forward saying, "It's just the five of us now. The truth is, whatever we've said to each other, it doesn't matter. This – this is the only thing that matters. Jenna was _terrified_ of dying – she said so herself – but she ignored that fear to help us. She died saving us. We can't let that go in vain."

Trini nodded in agreement, "She's right."

With the looks and nods exchanged by the rest of the Rangers, it was evident that they agreed.

At that moment, the Morphing Grid started to react. Alpha exclaimed, "Zordon! Look at the Morphing Grid! This is your time, do you see it?! The Grid is open! Step through!"

Zordon looked over at Jenna's lifeless body and through back to Zanara. He would have done anything to get back his twin and knowing that made him reconsider everything. "Yes, Alpha, I see it. I see it."

"Step through!" Alpha shouted as lights flashed and the walls shook. "The Morphing Grid is open!"

Zordon cried out before his face disappeared from the wall and the room went black. When some of the lights returned, Alpha looked around, asking, "Zordon? Master?"

"Where is he?" Trini asked, looking around and not seeing anything.

"He must have stepped through the Grid." Alpha didn't have another answer because that was the only logical one to him. "But I don't know where he is."

Alpha got his answer when Zordon's face appeared back within the wall. "Zordon, what? Why didn't you step through?" Alpha didn't understand what happened. "That was your only chance."

"I know," Zordon replied. "But only one can come back."

All eyes turned back when they heard Jenna coughing up water before groaning. Zack was the closest so he reached her first, helping her into a standing position. "Wheels?" He cupped her face to make sure she was really with them before kissing her quickly. "I thought I lost you."

"What? Did I die or something?" Jenna joked because she did feel a little weird and at their expressions she said, "Oh, hell, did I die or something?"

Jason felt a wave of relief when he saw Jenna standing there and heard her voice. He ran over and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, Jen," he cried then pulled back to look at her. "Not just for this…for ruining your life."

Jenna looked at him like he was insane. "You didn't ruin my life, Jason. I – I ruined yours."

"How can you even think that? I was the one driving!" Jason had no idea that Jenna blamed herself for that night.

"Only because I couldn't." Jenna searched her brother's face and saw how serious he was. "You blamed yourself? All this time, you thought it was your fault?" She pulled him in for another hug. "I'm sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Jen." Jason couldn't make himself clearer. "For either of us."

When their hug ended, she joked, "I can't believe I had to die and come back to life in order to have this conversation." Even Jason had to chuckle at that and when he was done, she looked around at the group to ask, "How did I come back to life?"

"There can only be one Red Ranger," Zordon answered, looking at the twins, "with a White Ranger leading at his side. This is your time. This is your team. I lost my twin long ago…look after your own."

Jenna looked at Zordon and smiled, "Thanks, Jumbotron."

Zack laughed along with the others before saying, " _This_ is the time you choose to call him that?"

Jenna just shrugged before laughing and leaning into him with an embrace.

"I hate to interrupt this moment," Billy interjected, "but we got to get to Krispy Kreme." At Jenna's confused face he explained, "Not for donuts – the Crystal is there."

"Is that what makes their donuts so delicious?" Jenna asked as she and the others went to take their places on the Grid.

Jason shook his head with a smile before getting serious. "Let's try this." The others were already standing on the Grid, all but Jenna and himself. He looked across at her and said, "It's Morphin' time," before they stepped up in unison.

As soon as they took their places, energy was felt through all of them. The Grid glowed as each of the Rangers gained their armor. The pieces of armor moved across their skin until finally it was completely in place and a burst of light shot out from the center of the Grid.

Jenna looked at her White Ranger armor, taking a moment to appreciate it and looked across at her brother whose armor design was almost identical to hers but Red. Looking at the others, she smiled to herself and had to say, "Are we gonna do the slow superhero walk out of the Ship now? Because that'd be _awesome_."

* * *

End Part 10


	11. You got this - The End

The Rangers in full armor ran through the cavern to their exit – the 'water ceiling'. Trini told them to look up and they all saw what she did – Putties had jumped into the water above trying to get to them.

"Let's do this," Jason said to the others and they all jumped up into the water together. Working as a team they defeated the Putties in the water before shooting right out and landing onto the mountain above to find dozens of Putties waiting for them.

Jenna looked at Zack with a nod and he chuckled back, "Let's dance." Zack took Jenna's arm and spun her around before letting go. Once airborne, Jenna flipped before impacting into a group of Putties, shattering them. "Strike!" Jenna shouted out and on instinct she 'summoned' up a weapon. It was a silver handled spear with a white and red marked spearhead that glowed with an aura of blue energy.

Jenna used the weapon to slice through the Putties with ease and at one point drove the spearhead into the ground and used the handle to swing around and forcefully kick the Putties that had circled her. She heard Billy call out that this was so much better with armor and Jenna had to agree. Not just because it didn't hurt like hell anymore but because it meant they were working together as one…as a _team_.

It seemed like the Putties were never-ending. It reminded Jenna of that scene in Hercules where one head of the Hydra was chopped off and three more returned in its place. The others noticed the same thing.

"Guys, they just keep coming!" Jason called out as he sliced through the Putties with his red energy sword.

"There's too many of them!" Billy concurred because it felt like they were being over-taken by them.

"You guys hold them off!" Zack called out before whooping as he jumped back into the cavern's water below.

"Where's he going?!" Kimberly wanted to know. "They're going to push us off the edge and he bails?!"

"Ye of little faith," Jenna laughed as she fought and a few moments later, Zack returned with his Zord, crushing all the Putties he landed upon and fired the Zord's weapons at the others until they were all destroyed.

Jenna let out a whooping laugh when Zack got out of the Zord and ran to hug him. Zack spun her around happily as he did before setting her on her feet, saying, "I'd kiss you right now but I think your brother would punch me again."

"Damn right," Jason chuckled before shaking Zack's hand. "You hurt her, I'll kill you. After we deal with Rita."

"On that note," Billy said to the group as the face of his mask dissipated, "we're too late."

The other Rangers dissipated their masks as well and joined Billy near the edge of the cliff to see a walking, winged, gold giant walking off in the distance. "Goldar, I presume."

"That's a lot of gold," Zack stated in awe.

"We're going to protect the Crystal, right?" Trini wanted to be damn sure about that.

"Damn right," Jenna concurred.

"We're going to Angel Grove," Kimberly interjected. "Let's go get the Zords."

* * *

Jenna took a deep breath as she sat in the White T-Rex Zord. This was mildly terrifying for her and she wasn't sure how it was going to work out on her end.

Jason just knew what she was feeling and assured her, "You got this, Jen."

"And if you don't," Zack added in, "we've got you, Wheels."

Jenna chuckled lightly before muttering, "I'm so glad I'm not claustrophobic." She sat down in the seat and felt like she was in the Millennium Falcon or something. Before Jenna could even begin to attempt to figure out what to do, a…wire or something shot out from the back of the seat and connected to her armor before pulling her back. Jenna let out a bit of an 'oomph' at that then caught the pair of controllers that went straight into her hands.

"Holy sh—" Jenna began to say but Billy called out, "Language!" so she changed it to, "Holy shhh…talking mushrooms!"

"It's _shitake_ ," the rest of the Rangers corrected.

Jenna rolled her eyes, muttering, "Bite me."

Any response to that was cut off when Alpha 5 waved his arms towards the exit, shouting, "Go go, Power Rangers!"

Jason looked over towards his sister, pleading, "Don't do it!"

Jenna ignored him with a grin and instantly started to sing, "Wake me up before you," then cheered out, "Go-Go Power Rangers!"

Jason shook his head with a chuckle, "And she did it."

Zack thought it was awesome and grinned, "Damn right."

* * *

By the time the reached Angel Grove, Rita and Goldar were already tearing the place apart. Goldar was pounding into buildings, causing fires and smoke to waft thickly into the air. Citizens were running through the streets, screaming for their lives.

Kimberly flew overhead in her Pink Pterodactyl Zord and informed the others, "Rita and her Golden-Boy haven't found Krispy Kreme yet."

"Alright, Kim, Trini," Jason replied, "you hold them there. "Zack, Billy, you circle the Krispy Kreme and make sure it's safe. I'm headed straight for Goldar. You with me, Jen?"

"Hell, yeah," Jenna replied, more than determined to get a little payback against Rita for the whole dying thing.

It seemed Rita wasn't going to make things easy for them because she conjured up a hell of a lot more Putties. Jenna had an idea as she and Jason took their Zords down the Puttie filled street. "No one better make a joke about this!" Jenna whipped her Zord around and used its tail to sweep across the street, destroying the Putties in her path while Kimberly flew by and helped Jason with his.

Kimberly flew around and saw Rita entering the Krispy Kreme. "Dammit. Guys, she just found the Crystal."

"Let's move!" Jenna and Jason called out in unison then laughed because that was something they hadn't done since they were kids.

"Jason, you take him from the right, I'll get the left," Jenna planned aloud and Trini added in, "And I'm right behind you!"

When Jenna had her Zord leap on Goldar with the others, she let out a whoop. "Think we'll last the eight seconds?" Jenna joked before getting right back to business.

Goldar hit and swung at the Zords before finally getting them all of him, sending the Zords flying. Jenna screamed a bit on impact because it sent flashes of the past accidents into her mind. "I thought I was over this!" Jenna cried out, trying to find her breath.

"You got this, Wheels!" she heard Zack say and he repeated. "You got this."

Jenna got the Zord back to its feet and saw a vehicle flip over in the distance. It was a vehicle she was very familiar with. "Jason is that…"

"Dad," Jason finished for her as he walked his Zord up next to hers. They looked at each other and silently agreed. Their masks returned in place before they both left their Zords and ran like hell to get to their father.

Putties got in their way but they fought them off together before finally being able to get the rest of the way to the upside-down, burning vehicle. Jason ripped off the door and with Jenna at his side, they crouched down to look at him. Jenna held out her hand saying, "Take my hand."

But Mr Scott only kept screaming out for help, trying to get away from them.

Jason used their father's name to get his attention, "Sam, look at us." He placed his hand on Jenna's shoulder. "It's okay, you can trust us. Take her hand."

Mr Scott looked between them and felt like he could trust them, so he did. He placed his hand in the White Ranger's and let them help him out of the car.

Jenna and Jason helped their father get as far away as they could before setting him down. Mr Scott looked up at them. "We're okay. I'm okay. Go."

Jenna wanted to tell her father right then and there who they were but knew they couldn't. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't know. When she heard Billy calling out for their help, she and Jason ran back for their Zords.

"He's gonna be okay," Jason said to his sister, hoping she'd be able to handle it.

"I never want anyone in our family to drive a car ever again," Jenna replied as she leaped up into the Zord's seat.

Jason said, "Good luck with that," as he did the same.

Kimberly's Zord picked up Billy's and threw him straight through Goldar and into Rita as an energy pulse radiated out of the Zord.

Rita was thrown back down the street and when she tried to stand, she collapsed onto the ground. Goldar fell backwards, crashing into a building soon after. The Putties followed, disintegrating where they stood.

"Are you okay, Billy? Is everyone okay?" Zack wanted to make sure everyone was.

"All good," was the general consensus, so Zack said to Billy, "That was crazy brave, dude."

"Did we do it?" Kimberly asked as she flew overhead. "Did we win?"

"Is it weird if I say that it was too easy?" Jenna wanted to know and Jason was the one who answered.

"No, it's not," he replied, not liking what he was seeing because Rita and Goldar were both back on their feet. "She's back."

Goldar smashed into the ground several times and the heated debris impacted the Zords. The Rangers realized Goldar had just about dug up the Crystal and they couldn't let that happen.

"Let's go!" Jason and Jenna said in unison as they took off with their Zords to protect the Crystal. Each of them stood in front of the crater to keep the approaching Goldar away from the Crystal's crater.

Jason addressed the group. "Okay, everyone. Hold the line."

Rita walked between Goldar's leg, fuming at the current turn of events, and shouted out, "Crush them!"

"Fire!" Jenna called out a second before Jason could. Jenna and the other Rangers fired at Goldar with a hell of a lot of what their Zords had.

Goldar smashed them one by one and knocked Jason's Zord to the ground. "Jason!" Jenna cried out and lunged at Goldar with her Zord. She latched onto Goldar's arm with her Zord's mouth and let out as much fire power as she could.

Goldar retaliated by conjuring up a ball of molten gold and smashing it onto the White Zord's head.

Jenna cried out from the instant heat and lost her grip on Goldar. Her Zord fell back onto the ground where she previously stood and tried to breathe. "I officially hate gold!"

Kimberly came to their aid but Goldar did the same to her Zord as it did to Jenna's then smashed it and bent it up like a piece of origami. Goldar gripped onto the lined up Zords and pushed them back into the crater behind them.

Everyone was calling out that they were slipping and to hold the line and things of the such. But the heat was getting too much for all of them – they weren't sure how much longer they could hold out.

"No one dies alone," Jason said to the group and Billy replied with, "I'm okay with that."

Jenna looked through her window over to her brother beside her. When he turned to look at her as well she remembered something they swore when they were kids. That memory flashed in her mind and she let out a breath before saying, "Born together…"

Jason, who was thinking about the exact same thing, finished what she started. "Die together."

Jenna turned to see Zack on the other side of her and he weakly lifted his head to look back. "You got this, Wheels," he weakly said to her. "You got this." Before Jenna could say anything, Zack's head dropped in unconsciousness.

"Zack!" Jenna called out. "Don't you dare get even with me for dying! Wake up! Zack, stay with me!" This couldn't be happening, she couldn't let him go. Jenna screamed as she tried all the harder to hold the line but Goldar kept pushing them back further and further into the molten hot crater.

"Thank you for being my friends," Billy had to say that before they all fell to their deaths.

Jenna had something to say to them all as well. "Thank you for helping me feel alive again."

"Hold onto each other," Kimberly called out just before Goldar pushed them all over the edge and into the fiery pit.

The Power Rangers screamed and cried out as they fell to what they believed was their fiery deaths, but something happened – the Zords started changing. Their shape changed and they moved to one another –they connected with one another. When Jenna realized what was happening she let out a 'whoop!' because they weren't done fighting yet. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the Power Rangers in their all-in-one Zord rose from the fiery pit.

The Zord wasn't different dinosaurs any longer – it stood tall as a bi-pedal Zord with a head, arms, and hands to boot. "We just had a Transformers moment, didn't we?" Jenna asked, looking at her brother who was now sitting right beside her.

"Way better than Bumblebee," Jason concurred, even more ready to take Rita down.

As far as Rita went, she stood on the ground and looked up bewildered at the sight. Not once in a million – or sixty-five million years – would she have thought this would ever happen.

"Zack, you alive…wherever you are?" Jenna had to know, she had to hear his voice.

Zack chuckled weakly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Wheels."

"Guys, we're alive!" Billy cheered out. "We're alive and we're like one – one big Zord. Like a mama Zord. No, no, no. That sounds lame. Like – like a Megazord!"

Rita, suffice to say was pissed, so she stepped onto Goldar's hand and when brought to its chest, absorbed into it. Rita and Goldar became one to take on the Rangers' Megazord.

The Rangers pretty all said various forms of 'oh shit' before Jason said. "Let's go!" They tried to move the Zord forward but…tripped. Jenna thought it was too funny to even scream – she ended up laughing again.

Jason looked at her like she was nuts and that made Jenna said, "Oh, come on, it's funny."

Okay, Jason had to admit that so he gave her a bit of a grin before saying, "I think Kimberly needs to move our legs."

"I got an arm," Kimberly corrected and Trini added in that she was the other arm.

"I'm a leg," Zack informed the other and Billy thought that was so cool because he was a leg, too.

"We have to move together," Jason and Jenna said in unison – their Ranger-Twin bond clearly growing.

"It's like they have one mind now," Trini muttered before saying, "I'll help lift us up."

Jason and Jenna looked at each other with grins because in a way, Trini was right but they didn't bring it up yet. What didn't they bring up? – they were started to hear _directed_ thoughts to each other. Of course, there was no time to discuss that now so they just said aloud together, "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

The Megazord and Goldar ran to each other and essentially had a boxing match before Billy said, "Oh, I wish I could punch!" and kicked Goldar back instead.

Goldar got its footing back and turned one of its arms into a golden sword.

"Hey, Wonder Twins," Zack said to Jason and Jenna. "We got anything for that?"

The twins looked at each other, quacking exchanging thoughts, before Jason said, "Yeah, remember the Pit?"

Zack and the others quickly got what he was saying. "Oh, yeah."

"Man, I hate the Pit," Billy stated, but was down for it anyway.

"Ready?" Jenna asked the group and once they were, they used Alpha's lesson. Moving all together they stepped the Megazord to the side, grabbed Goldar from the back, and fell back on bent knees smashing Goldar's head into the ground.

Once the Megazord was back on its feet, Jason said, "Kim, Trini, pull back on the arms." Jenna finished his thought from there with a pleased smirk on her face, "We've got swords."

Trini and Kimberly removed the swords from the back of the Megazord and drove them right though Goldar's chest, piercing the ground below.

Jenna winced a bit at that, thinking aloud, "We're not expected to cover all this property damage, are we?"

Zack laughed, "Hopefully they have insurance!"

All attention was turned to Rita when she exited Goldar, screaming, "Wait!" She took deep breaths before addressing the Rangers again. "You think you've won? I came for the Crystal. Others will come! What you have, it can't last! You know I'm right!"

Jason and Jenna looked at each other and allowed their thoughts to become one before speaking in unison. Their voices boomed down to Rita below. "We don't know. But for now, we need you to give your staff and your Coin to us. And we'll take you to Zordon and let him be the judge."

Rita gripped her staff and tilted her head to the side, her fury building up within. "Zordon? Judge me? Never! No matter what Zordon says, I know I am worthy!" Rita used her staff to project herself into the air, lunging for the Megazord. She screamed in fury with the intent to kill them all, but she didn't even get the chance.

"Trini, now!" Jason called out and Trini swung the Megazord's hand, hitting Rita so hard that she flew off into the outer atmosphere of the planet before entering the space beyond.

This reminded Billy of his first detention with Jason. "Jason, did you just slap her?"

"I did," Jason replied with a smile, and Jenna added in with a smile of her own, "Weird, right?"

The Rangers all laughed with relief because it was over – Rita was gone for good. Billy kept going on about the bully in detention and how Trini, Kim, and Zack wouldn't get it, but finally stopped to say, "I got it, buddy." This made them laugh all the more.

Zack looked up, even though he couldn't see Jenna, and said, "Hey, Wheels. Now that we've saved the world, think we can finally go out on that date?"

"You guys haven't gone on a date yet?" Kimberly laughed, thinking they already had.

"Name one second where we've had the time?" With Jenna's point made, she said to Zack, "I'd love to."

"Hate to interrupt, but I think we're drawing a crowd here," Trini interjected since a whole bunch of people were down below with their cameras out, taking pictures.

Because of this, Zack said in an 'I told you so' manner, "I said we'd be famous."

Jason looked at Jenna and just knew what she was dying to say, "Go ahead."

Jenna just about bounced in her seat happily before shouting out, "Wake me up before you…" and the rest of the Rangers joined in when she shouted, "Go-Go Power Rangers!"

* * *

Jenna and Jason returned to the Ship in their armor and placed their weapons in the holders where they stand around the Grid.

"You should keep them," Zordon said to the twins. "You've earned them."

Jason and Jenna answered in unison, "We'll be back for them," before taking their leave, waving goodbye as they went.

"They did it!" Alpha cheered once they were gone. "The Twin-Rangers are back!"

Zordon sounded proud when he said, "Yes, Alpha. Yes they are."

* * *

When Jenna left the Ship, she split off from Jason and went to Zack's place. She knocked on the door and held up two pizzas in her hands. "Can you believe in all the rubble, Dominoes still stood untouched. That place is going to make a killing."

Zack chuckled and let Jenna come inside. They both went into his mother's room and she smiled at the sight of them.

"Hello, Jenna! I was just telling Zack about the six warriors who saved Angel Grove." Zack's mother patted the chair beside her as Zack took his place on her bed to get on with their chess game.

"Six warriors, huh?" Jenna sounded impressed and Zack asked, "Where they good looking?"

His mother didn't answer and just move a chess piece before knocking down his King. "Checkmate." She held her hand up to Jenna for a high-five, which was received, then mussed up her son's hair. "You go, now. Have fun. Leave the pizza with me."

Jenna placed one of the pizzas on the end table before saying goodbye adding in, "You've got to teach me how to play chess so I can kick his butt, too."

"Oh, no you don't," Zack said to his mother before kissing her head goodbye. "I need to win against someone."

Zack's mom smiled at Jenna, mouthing 'Next time'. Jenna winked in reply before taking Zack's hand, heading out to meet up with the others at Billy's house.

* * *

If only the school could have been destroyed, but nope, it was back in session and there were a couple new faces – Zack and Trini. Detention wasn't going to be so bad after all anymore, nor was school for that matter, at least for Jenna. The classes rotated and she wasn't alone in them anymore – her fellow Rangers were in them as well. Even Zack started showing up again.

Jenna looked to the teacher at front who asked for attention in detention. He went through the list of names and for attendance but when he reached 'Tommy Oliver' there was no one there to answer by that name. There was, however, a green hoodie draped over a chair in the corner. Who knows, maybe it belonged to them?

Jenna didn't put too much thought into that because she heard Jason's voice in her head, saying "Catch!" so she shot up her hand to catch the paper football her threw at her. Jenna opened it up and showed it to Zack who was sitting beside her. It was a 3-D shaped lightning bolt with all their Ranger colors colored into it with Kimberly's handwriting having written on the top 'Wake me up before you…' and below the bolt, 'Go-Go Power Rangers!'

* * *

Zordon closed his eyes as he thought of his sister, Zanara. She was long dead but he often thought of her and mentally spoke to her the way they could when she was alive. This time he sent out to her, " _This Ranger Team did what ours could not. They will humbly walk amongst their peers but heroes they all will be. Each of their names will be etched alongside the great Ranger teams before them. I will always owe a debt of gratitude to them all,"_ hoping that perhaps there was some way she could hear him...

* * *

Elsewhere a teenage girl wearing a purple bandana on her head gasped awake from a nap in the backseat of her mother's car as it drove down the highway.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" her mother asked from the front seat.

The teenager pulled a Purple crystal thing from her backpack and looked at her. It was something that her father sent to her from one of his digs. His boss said it wasn't valuable so he could keep it, and thus sent to it to her.

She closed her hand around the now glowing and vibrating Purple Coin and replied, "Yeah, mom. I'm fine." While she slipped it into her pocket she asked, "How much longer till we get to Angel Grove?"

Her mother took a quick look at the clock. "A couple more hours." She then looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Don't worry, Zara. You got this."

* * *

THE END


End file.
